


We Rise By Lifting Others

by DrCormier



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Cophine AU, F/F, Grieving, Help, au cophine, delphine and cosima - Freeform, everybody needs help sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCormier/pseuds/DrCormier
Summary: Cosima Niehaus is a young woman who lost her fiancee in the car accident couple months ago. She's better yet she has a little to recover. Worried sister doesn't know what to do. She does one thing - going for help. She decides to hire someone who would be with Cosima for some time, keep her company, talk to her and spend time with the brunette. Because sometimes it's okay to ask for help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, oi! I came up with this idea recently and I thought it would be nice to create something again. I don't know yet how many chapter I'm gonna write. It's gonna be sad, it's gonna be funny, it's gonna be a rollercoaster.

She looked through the window. It was grey, raining all day long. Just like her soul. When someone asked her what she feels, she would say nothing. Nothing anymore. It was five months ago. Five long months, but Cosima didn't feel good. Her depression passed, but the brunette was lonely. Her family was there, but after some time even they had to come back to the real life and their own families. And you need to know that loneliness doesn't help with grieving. It had always been h e r in Cosima's mind. 

 

_"Do you think we're gonna have a lot of kids?", the readhead asked, sitting next to her fiancee. Cosima turned her head and looked at the other woman. God, she was beautiful. Tall, slim yet not thin like bones. She had beautiful, curly read hair and the sweetest nose Cosima had ever seen._

_"How many do you want, baby?", the brunette asked._

_"Hmm... How about one and then twins - boy and girl?", Michelle sat next to her partner, wrapping one arm around her shoulders._

_"Sounds good, love.", Cosima smiled and kissed her cheek. "We're gonna have a crazy family here, I can feel it already."_

 

Cosima snorted. Kids... All those memories were like dream - fictional, not real. Long time not real. How could she be so stupid to plan all life? Cosima now knew that it was a mistake. You shouldn't plan anything in your life, because it can be destroyed with a snap of a finger and you can only look at this happening. And then cry and scream with frustration. 

The brunette sat at the table with already cold chai tea latte. She opened her laptop and starred blakly into the screen. She was supposed to go back to work, but she couldn't focus at all. They almost took her group away after Michelle's death. She was in no condition to teach - neither emotional nor physical. Fortunately she fought it and still had those amazing young people. They were cheering her up every single day she had her depression episodes.

It was really, really bad at first. She spent a month in the hospital and another two weeks in the mental center. If she only knew that this day would end up like that. If she only knew, she was sure Michelle would still be alive... But no one can know the future. No one will tell you. 

 

_They were supposed to visit Michelle's family. They lived near San Francisco, an hour away. They planned the whole trip. Michelle prepared food and the maps while Cosima packed their suitcase. It was only a weekend, but she knew her partner's obsession with clothes. Cosima smiled under the nose, packing another, this time black shirt. After one hour, they were ready._

_"Do you want me to drive, Cos?", she asked._

_"If you want. I know what you mean there, lady. You just hate when I'm the one driving! Hey, don't roll eyes at me.", Cosima laughed, tickling her fiancee's waist. She ran away with the scream, outside to the car. "Don't think I'm not gonna catch you. You're in trouble, lady!"_

_"Oh really?", Michelle teased with her low voice, trapping her lover between her body and the car. She laid a long, loving kiss on her lips. Cosima moaned, feeling her gentle touch._

_"Mhmm... I'm gonna have my way with you tonight.", Cosima murmured into her lips. Michelle didn't reply, she just smiled and let Cosima go into the vehicle._

_The first half an hour went smooth. They were listening to Lady Gaga, laughing and singing all the time. Cosima put her legs on the cockpit and opened a chocolate bar._

_"Hey, I want some too! Give me one.", Michelle looked at Cosima._

_"Nah-uh, you're driving baby. Do you want to stop and eat something?"_

_"No, no, just give me a bite.", she said, looking at her partner again. She was so cute in every way, Michelle thought. She didn't know why was she so lucky. When she started working at the university, she didn't know she was going to meet the love of her life there. But there she was, more perfect than Michelle would have admitted. She sometimes thought she didn't deserve her. Cosima was loving, so kind, funny and incredibly beautiful. She poured her heart to the class every single time. They were soul mates. They were supposed to be together._

_"Fine, fine... Here. But don't eat all of it, I'm watching you, lady!", Cosima wagged her fingers. Michelle took a bite and then smiled with a relief. "Okay, you're saved. Don't worry, it's only half an hour more. Soon we will eat the real dinner with your parents and brother. I can't wait to see them.",_ _Michelle only nodded, still smiling to Cosima. "What, Mishka?"_

_Readhaired woman gave her one more smile. "It's just... I love you very much, Cosima. I'm the luckiest person in the world."_

_"Aw darling, I l- BE CAREFUL!", she suddenly yelled, seeing the other car coming exactly at them._

 

That was it. She never had another chance to reply to Michelle. Never. And, she thought, it was the most horrible.

Sinle tear escaped her left eye as she thought about that situation. They always say that when you meet death right in front of your eyes, you always see the happiest moments in your life. But it was bullshit. Cosima didn't see anything other than Michelle, who started braking the car as hard as she could. But they didn't have any chance. It was too close and too quick. The other car crashed into the Michelle's side with all their might. Everything happened very quickly. Scream, breaking windows and the pieces of metal all over two vehicles. 

The next thing Cosima remembered was ER sirens. She woke up then from the most horrible dream. And then it was only worse. She saw Michelle. She saw her empty eyes. One side of her head was bleeding heavily. 

Cosima started screaming, calling her name, but she didn't wake up. Then the brunette noticed that the other woman's leg was all crushed. There was so much blood she couldn't belive in it. She thought her own eyes were lying to her. The huge piece of glass from the front window stuck into Michelle's stomach, showing everything inside... Cosima had to turn away. It was then when she felt the huge, overwhelming, excruciating pain at the level of her ribs. It was broken, she was sure of it. Cosima exactly remembered every single word from paramedics. 

 

_"Miss, miss! Can you talk? We will get you out of there.", the male voice said._

_"No, God no! Take her first, she needs help, please! You need to help her!", she started screaming at them, trying to stop them, but she couldn't do much more in her state.  Deep inside she knew Michelle was gone. It was immidiate. She wasn't in pain. She didn't have time to be in pain. She was just gone. Life escaped from her in one moment. Just like that._

_"The other car is destroyed, but the man is still breathing. He was drunk. I think he's about 22.", she heard the other person saying. She couldn't handle it. She fainted._

 

Cosima shook her head. No! She had to stop thinking about it. It was almost half a year ago. She had to move on somehow. It was still better now than it was before. The brunette was slowly coming back to her senses and new reality without Michelle. Althought it was so horribly hard. She caught herself many times, making two teas instead of one. Going to Michelle's classroom - what for? Those were daily habits, worked out for many years which were very difficult to break. 

She would think about it more and dwell every detail all over again, but her phone rang. She sighed and went to go get the device. She didn't even have time to say anything, when she recongnize her sister's voice.

"Oi, you're bloody alright! Were the fuck have you been? I was looking for you at the university and they told me you took a day off. Is everything okay?", her twin sister, Sarah Manning, asked. They were so similar yet so different. But they loved each other and were very close. 

"Yeah, yeah, it's just, I was really tired. How is monkey?", she asked.

"Oh no, no, you're not turning my attention away. You thought about her, didn't you?", the voice on the other side of the line asked. 

"Of course I was thinking about her, Sarah. It's not easy not to think about her. She was a huge part of my life!", her voice shook. "I can't just stop, do you understand? I don't know how!"

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry. You're right. I'm sorry, Cos. I know you're not gonna stop, but I don't know what else can I do. I wish I could just live with you. That way you wouldn't be alone."

"It's okay, Sarah. We already established that. You have your own family. It's been five months, I have to pull myself together, but it's just so hard, being here alone. When I'm not at work, I don't know what else could I do.", she complained. 

"What about your friends? Are they always bloody busy?", Sarah muttered. 

"Nah. Yeah... I don't know, man. I understand them though, if I were me, I would avoid me too. They have their own lives, Sarah. They don't have time to be with me 24/7. It's fine, really. It's not the worst, you know? I have a lot of time, I can publish more articles, focus more on my students. It's gonna be fine."

"Okay, okay. Just promise me that whenever you have a bad day or you want me to come, you'll let me know. You're my sister, meathead. I want you to get better, to move on with your life. I imagine it's extremely hard, Cos. I honestly don't know what I would do if I lost Cal. You're so strong, so very strong. You deserve happiness and satisfaction from life. Michelle would have wanted that. She was the best, one of my best friends and I know she would have wanted the same thing for you.", she paused. "Oi! What about I'll find you someone, huh?", Sarah asked. 

"What?", Cosima started laughing. The idea was ridiculous. "Are you mad on your mind Sarah? Who? Who would just be with me? That's just stupid..."

"It's not stupid, meathead. That would be great! You wouldn't be alone all the time. They would help you with stuff, with groceries and everything... They would keep you a company."

"Sarah, seriously, are you listening to yourself? How ridiculous does that sound? What are you gonna do, hire me someone? Like a freaking babysitter?", Cosima laughed again. Her sister sometimes had the craziest ideas that came to her mind.

"Jesus bloody Christ, Cosima. This is a thing. I'm telling you. It wouldn't be your fucking babysitter, more like a company person. Think about it. You would have someone, you would talk to them, watch movies... It would be bloody temporary, just for some time."

"It's ridiculous..."

"Please, Geek Monkey, just give me a chance! Or I'll tell Siobhan about everything and she'll go to you instead.", Sarah crossed arms over her chest. She heard Kira coming back from school.

"You wouldn't dare! And please, call her mum for fuck's sake."

"Just give me a chance, sis. If you don't like it, that's fine. I just want you to get better. I have to go, Cos, Kira came back."

"Okay. Send love to her okay?"

"Yeah. Bye, Cos.", she said and then hung up.

Cosima put her phone down, shaking her head. Sarah was impossible. She knew she would tell her mom everything and then Siobhan would call her soon. Maybe tomorrow. She came back to her laptop.  _That's it, bitch, you're sitting in front of your laptop and writing this shit. It has to be done,_ she thought to herself. 

She wrote two sentences. Two. Fucking. Sentences. Somehow Cosima couldn't stop thinking about conversation with Sarah and her crazy idea. Maybe it was a good idea after all? Cosima remembered she once saw a documentary about something like that. Sarah was right, it was a thing. Lonely people needed it. She was a lonely person. But somehow the brunette couldn't decide. 

She looked to her right side, at the photo of her and Michelle. It was their trip to France. Cosima wanted to see this city so badly so that Michelle took her there one time on holiday. They were so happy. Two women were laughing at the photo, hugging each other. The brunette smiled at the thought. She stood up, taking car keys from her desk.

It was still raining. Cementary looked pretty gloomily. Cosima knew this place by heart already. After Michelle passed away, she would be there everyday, crying and talking to her. She was still coming to her grave, not all the time though. Sometimes Cosima felt guilty, but Sarah was right. She would have wanted her to move on somehow. Be happy. 

"Hey, darling.", Cosima started, sitting at the black bench in front of the grave. The brunette put the lily in the front. It was her favourite. "I haven't been here in a while. I'm sorry, Michelle. I guess I wanted to move on, but I did a poor job.", she chuckled. "Do you remember when we used to listen music in our flat, so loud that the neighbours called the police? We didn't even hear anything, we were just singing out loud and dancing... They thought we had sex then.", Cosima laughed. "And you started screaming at them, saying that  _of course, typical men!_ It was so much fun with you... Do you rememeber when we were singing  _Joanne?_ I didn't listen to the lyrics before. I mean, I did but now... I can't even listen to this anymore without crying for you...", she whispered. And started singing. " _Take my hand, stay... Michelle/Heaven's not/Ready for you/Every part/Of my aching heart/Needs you more/Than the angels do..._ God, Michelle... I miss you. So much.", Cosima whimpered, trying to hold her tears back. She cried so much already. She wiped her eyes, chuckling suddenly. "Sarah wants to hire someone for me, to keep me company. I know, it sounds ridiculous, but maybe... maybe it would be a good idea. I wouldn't be alone, you know? What do you think, darling? Maybe then I could move on. I will never forget our moments, our amazing plans and times, but I can't be like that anymore... I have to do something with myself. What do you think, baby?", she asked.

The question was left without answer. Michelle couldn't answer and Cosima knew that. She just sat there, but after a moment, she sighed and stood up. Cosima was about to leave the cementary, when the rain suddenly stopped. She looked up at the sky. The clouds were still there, but she was able to notice shy rays of sunshine trying to get through the stubborn clouds. Cosima smiled widely.

"Thank you, Mishka. I'll do it then.", she whispered. 

 

 "Good afternoon, Miss Manning.", the bald man shook her hand and sat in front of her, at the desk. "My name is Aldous Leekie and this is Dyad Company. What can I do for you?"

"The case is delicate, it's about my sister. And I want to be clear at the beginning, she's not bloody mental or anything, she is just grieving.", Sarah crossed arms over her chest.

"I completely understand. If you could explain everything, I would be grateful."

"Yeah. She lost her fiancee about a half a year ago. She was very depressed, she loved her very much and to be honest, she couldn't cope very well. Thank God it's better now.", Sarah explained. "Cosima doesn't have any company and I'm worried about her. I offered her living together with my family, but I think she just doesn't want to bother me. I would like to hire someone who would keep her company. I'm not talking about some bloody babysitter, more of someone who could come couple times a week, spend time with her, talk, watch movies and just... be with her for a while. Till she moves on and can find someone."

"Mhm. I understand, Miss Manning.", Leekie smiled. "We usually take care of, as you said, babysitters, but we also have a special program for adults. Grieving is a very complicated process and it's good to have someone around. Do you have any guidelines?"

"It should be a woman, definitely. Someone who understands this all science shit, because Cosima teaches at the university. Someone who can dork out with her, someone who can cheer her up. And could watch some movies with her, go out..."

"Yes, Miss Manning, I understand you. I think I have the perfect candidat for you. She's gonna be really happy to help. Bad things have happened to her too, so she will understand what Cosima feels. I'm gonna contact her today and I'll let you know.", he explained.

"Of course, thanks. I hope this will help my sister. That she will help her."

 

Cosima was reading the book when her phone rang. She sighed and put it back to take the phone. She knew it was Sarah who was just dying out of curiosity. When she agreed to her sister's plan, Sarah was relieved. To be honest, now Cosima had second thoughts. But there was no going back and she just had to do this.

"Sarah, yeah, I'm at home, I know she's gonna come.", Cosima immidiately said.

"Well, you fucking better. This whole Leekie guy said she's gonna be the best for you.", Sarah said. "You understand why I'm doing it, right? You need someone around. And since you don't want to be with me, Call and Kira..."

"Sara, you know it's not about that!", Cosima raised her voice. "I don't want to bother you. You have your own life and I need to handle mine. And no, I'm not gonna go to mum, so cut the shit."

"Okay then. She's gonna come to you soon. I hope it's gonna be okay. And please, call me later. Everything is gonna be okay. I feel it. Kira feels it too. Siobhan was asking about you, she's gonna call you in the evening."

"Okay, okay, sis...", she started, but the doorbell interrupted her thought. "Oh wait, I think she's here."

"Go, go. Good luck, meathead!", Sarah said, but Cosima didn't reply, she just hung up and looked around the room.  _Damn, I hope she's not gonna think I'm fucking lazy looser,_ she thought, starring at the mess she made at the desk. 

"I'm coming!", she raised her voice and came forward the hall. She unlocked the door and saw the tall woman who was smiling widely to her. "Hi there! Come on in, I'm Cosima. Cosima Niehaus."

"I'm Dephine Cormier.", she answered, coming inside. "It's nice to finally meet you."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Mr Leekie called Delphine, she was more than happy. She had spent half a year in the company and it's stupid to say, never been with an adult. There were always some children, teenage girls who were mean to Delphine or teenage boys who were - in the opposite - too nice to her. When she first came to work in Dyad, she was in pieces. She didn't even think she would find the job there, I mean, after all her job was taking care of other people. But Mr Leekie saw something in her and hired her despite her personal problems.

Delphine, yes, was happy, because she would finally be with someone around her age. Leekie told her about Cosima Niehaus and her history. Delphine held tears back as hard as she could, hearing the brunette's story. She knew it too well, too well... But that made her perfect person who could actually help the poor woman. If Delphine fought it, Cosima would fight it too, Delphine was sure. 

And there she was, in Cosima's flat. When she first saw the brunette, she had to smile. Cosima was so petite, almost like a child and the truth was she was 27. Two years younger than Delphine. Depite the huge tragedy, Cosima had such a happy expression. She waved her hand, inviting Delphine inside. 

"It's nice to meet you too.", she replied, waving her hands even more in a nervous way. "I'm-I'm sorry. I've never done that before. It's just I know you were hired by my sister and I know you might actually not even like me or something and you still have to be with me."

"Non, non, not at all.", Delphine immidiately replied. She just met her, how could she not like Cosima? Besides, she had impression there was no way she wouldn't like this petite woman. "I want to help. I want to keep you company. If I didn't like what I do, I would be horrible at it, non? So don't worry, I'm here to be your friend, believe me."

"Okay...", Cosima said slowly. "God, I'm so rude. I didn't even ask. Do you want something to drink? Like coffee or maybe wine?"

"Coffee is good. Black, please.", Delphine replied, sitting at the table in the kitchen/living room. She looked around. That place felt really cosy. Somehow she could actually guess what kind of personality Cosima had, just looking at her flat. It wasn't big. Exept kitchen/living room, there was only a bathroom and Cosima's own room. Everything was in warm colours - red walls, a lot of pictures, comfy looking couch with patterned blanket, big tv, table with the laptop and some papers all around.  _I guess it's Cosima's workplace._

"Here you go.", the brunette appeared in front of her, handing a mug with hot liquid. "So... Tell me how does it work?"

"D'accord. I'll tell you how I see it and then you can tell me what you like or don't like, okay?", when Cosima nodded, Delphine continued. "I would meet you four days a week, whenever and however you want. We can take a walk, take a trip somewhere, play games, watching movies, or whatever you want. We also can only talk if you want that. Whatever helps you. I'm here to make you feel better. I know you live alone and you didn't want to bother your sister, but I'm here only for you. I also know you work at the university. We can meet on the weekends and then two times in a week. That way you wouldn't be so alone and we could spend more time together.", Delphine smiled.

Cosima replied with the same. She must have admitted that, Delphine was so so nice. She seemed really like her job. She genuinely wanted to help Cosima and keep her company. 

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, it feels so weird.", Cosima blushed. "It's just... It was my stupid sister's idea to help me that way. And you know, maybe she is right. What you say sounds cool. But please, promise me that if you don't want to do something, tell me. You're not my maid or slaver, you are just here to help me move on from... Michelle.", Cosima said h e r name the first time in a long time. "And I don't want you to do something if you don't want to."

"Sounds good, Cosima. So do you want me to stay today? It's Saturday afternoon, we could just talk and get to know each other. Unless you have somewhere to be."

"No, no, you're kidding?", Cosima chuckled. "I'm nowhere to be. I'm like this huge geek who prefers to stay in than out. And yeah, that's not good for me at all..."

"I understand.", Delphine nodded, smiling sadly. "I know about your situation. I'm here whenever you're ready to talk about it."

"Thank you, Delphine. Maybe in some time... So, I hear a French accent. Were you born there?", she asked.

"Oui, I was. But then I moved here couple years ago, had some pretty bad times and well, here I am.", the blonde smiled. "I didn't know my life would go this way. Sometimes I miss France, but I know America has better opportunities. You always have to look at yourself. My mother wanted to keep me there, but I broke."

"Yes, I understand.", Cosima took a sip of her coffee. "Michelle... Michelle moved here from another state, too.", the brunette said her name for the second time in the conversation. "It wasn't that far away, but still. She left friends and everybody, I remember her crying sometimes. I felt so bad, but she always assured me it was her and only her choice."

"She was a smart woman, Cosima. She was right.", Delphine admitted.

"Yes. She was... And then she just died.", the brunette finished quickly. Delphine was sad. She saw Cosima got upset.

 "What was Michelle like?", Delphine asked instead.

"Oh, she was... She was the best. Was working as a doctor before we met. Michelle was very smart and kind. She came one day to teach at the university.", Cosima smiled at the thought, then chuckled. "I remember when I first saw her as it was yesterday. She was very lost and came towards me to ask me for directions and all. We started talking and we immidiately had that connection, you know? That invisible string between us. We went for lunch, then another and then it was time for an evening date. Normally I'm the nervous one, but Michelle, oh God. She was very very nervous, blushing all the time in that cute way. You would love her if you met her. She had that ability to make my every day better.", Cosima felt tears. "And now she's gone. I know it's already almost half a year. Believe me, now I'm way better than I was. I'm trying to move on, but somehow I feel so quilty."

"Cosima, you shouldn't be. From what you're saying, Michelle was an amazing woman. I believe she would like you to move on. None of it is your fault."

"You didn't know her. You don't know what she would want.", suddenly Cosima got very upset. Delphine blushed, lowering her head. She knew it would be that way. They are always like that. The blonde didn't have many adults as clients, but she knew perfectly well how people were after losing someone. Defensive, aggresive sometimes. She would be lying if she said she didn't predict something like that.

There was silence between them. Delphine heard her breathing heavily. She was trying to calm herself down. "I'm gonna leave you now. I'm sorry.", the blonde whispered, getting up and going to the doors. In the last moment, Cosima stopped her.

"Wait. I'm sorry. I was rude to you. It's just... I don't know what to think anymore.", she suddenly burst into tears. Delphine was immidiately next to her. She wrapped her arms around petite woman. Cosima snuggled into her warm body, looking for compassion, understanding. Delphine didn't say anything. Cosima needed to let it out. She felt her hands on her waist, warm breath on collarbones and hot tears falling down. 

"It's gonna be okay, Cosima... You just need to let it go.", she only whispered. Cosima sobbed couple more times and then stopped. The brunette looked up at Delphine who smiled. 

"God, I'm so sorry. Do all people you work for are like that?", Delphine saw the ghost of a smile on her sad face. 

"Non, non. But we can do it. We don't have to talk about Michelle. I want to be your friend, Cosima. I'm not your enemy, okay?"

"Okay, Delphine.", Cosima replied, nodding. Delphine was right. She was going to be okay. "I'm sorry, you will think all I do is whining. Jesus..."

"It's okay, really.", Delphine chuckled. "Did you forget I spent most of my days with awful teenagers? Believe me, comparing to them, you're not whining at all.", Delphine assured the little brunette. She let Cosima go out of her embrace and looked at the paperwork. "What kind of subject do you teach?"

"I'm teaching bio things. Like evolutionary development and all. In this moment I'm usually taking over fresh years, they are more opened, you know. But honestly, sometimes I regret I didn't pick some sort of... movie knowledge or something. There is the difference between talking about that or popularity of Marvel characters. I like it too, I need to warn you! Geek all the way.", Cosima chuckled.

"Well, it's really nice to hear you, because I did study host parasite relationships. And no, I'm not kidding. But I dropped it when I came to America. Life got me there, it's not always how we wish it would...", Delphine said sadly. "And I also love watching movies and tv shows. Netlix is my best buddy."

"You're shitting me? You're not saying that just to say that? Just because it's your job?"

"Non, mon ami. I swear. Now do you believe me, that I really want to be your friend, no matter what?", Delphine suggested, raising her eyebrows.

"Hmm... We will see about that...", Cosima teased, but Delphine already knew an answer. 

 

 

Cosima got out of her car and went to the tall bulding. She could hear screams outside already. It made her smile. She knocked, waiting for the answer. After a moment, Cal opened the door. 

"Hi there, stranger!", he smiled, letting her go inside. Once Cosima was in, little hands wrapped her hands. 

"Monkey! How are you, little one?", Cosima lifted Kira up, kissing her squishy cheeks. "I missed you very much."

"I missed you too, auntie Cosima.", littke Kira replied, smiling widely. They all went to the living room, where Sarah and Siobhan were. 

"Well then maybe you should tell your auntie she should visit us more often.", Cal winked to Cosima. She rolled eyes at him and then hugged her mom. She haven't seen her for a while. Siobhan called her many times, but she knew her daughter had to have her time. They were all very close, all three of them. Four, counting Felix, their brother. Cosima knew they all couldn't believe what happened. They lost Michelle too, their friend and they almost lost Cosima. When they first got to the hospital, they brunette was in coma. Mrs. S had horrible moments, thinking about losing a child. There is nothing worse than losing a child.

"Well hello, love.", Siobhan smiled to the little brunette in front of her. "I haven't seen you for ages. I know I'm just your poor mother, but I want to remember how you look like.", she joked, but deep down Cosima knew she hurt her.

"I know, mom, I'm so sorry. I promise, now it's gonna be better.", Cosima smiled. "Where is Felix, by the way?"

"Oh, our bloody brother?", Sarah snorted. "He stood us up to go on a date. Can you believe that? If I see him, I'm gonna kick his thin arse!"

"Come on, Sarah, chill your pants. You know not everybody has awesome life like you do.", Cosima teased.

They all sat in the living room, eating dinner Siobhan prepared. She was not only a strong woman who always protected her family, but also amazing cook. 

"So... how was it? Was she okay?", Sarah couldn't hold it anymore and asked. 

"Yeah, I was wondering how long would you handle yourself.", Cosima rolled her eyes. "Delphine was really nice. She came by on Saturday, we talked. We are supposed to see each other Tuesday after my work."

"It was a good idea then?", Siobhan looked at her daughter carefully.

"I don't know. Yeah, I think. Delphine is really nice person, she listened to me, she told me about herself too, but... I don't know. Somehow I still have that thought in the back of my head. Sarah actually pays her to be with me and keep me company. She wouldn't be with me if she didn't have to...", Cosima explained.

"Jesus, meathead... Why don't you chill? She just does her bloody job. It's not like they force her to do it. No. Leekie told her about you and she is there to decide whether she takes it or not.  It's not like she's some sort of slave. Besides, you didn't give me any other choice, for heaven's sake."

"Sarah, language!", Siobhan scolded her wild daughter. Kira only chuckled, hearing those curses from her lovely mommy. She knew she couldn't repeat after her. 

"Exactly, sis. Calm down. Look, I like her. She does cheer me up. I forgot how I've missed conversations with someone... not biased. I'm gonna give it a chance, yep? And we will see how it works. I know that Michelle would have wanted that."

"Of course she would have, chicken. You deserve happiness. If Delphine is able to help you, then I'm all for that.", Mrs. S smiled. "Maybe you really will be friends afterall. You never know what faith prepared for you. If she is meant to be your friend, they you would meet her anyway, sooner or later. Just have faith in people, love.", Siobhna smiled.

 

 

Dephine opened the front door and threw her purse on the table on the left side. She locked after herself, took off her coat and changed her clothes to the more comfy ones - grey sweatpants and huge hoodie she got in college. She made herself a dinner and then sat in front of tv with a glass, okay a bottle of wine. The blonde lived by herself. Since the accident couple years ago, she didn't find any roomate. She could afford it so it wasn't a problem.

She thought about the meeting with Cosima and immidiately smiled. They were supposed to meet on Tuesday afternoon, Delphine was really looking forward to it. She really liked petite brunette. Normally she got some distance between her and others, but Cosima's story... She knew she had to help her move on. Cosima didn't deserve this. Nobody did.

Delphine turned on the tv and picked the Netflix icon. She was scrolling down a moment, but couldn't  decide what she wanted to watch. After a moment, she picked her phone up.

_Hey, it's Delphine. What kind of movies/shows you reccommend? I'm bored,_ she typed the message to Cosima. She didn't expect the reply so fast. 

_Well hello there! Um, I don't know, I cannot see your likes and dislikes, so it's hard to decide. Do you want me to come over? We could watch something together._

Delphine paused. None of the people she was hired for was here in her flat. Women were supposed to meet on Tuesday, not the following day. She bit her bottom lip, thinking about Cosima's text.  But actually why not? It's not like they can't hang out, right?

 

Cosima was still at Sarah's, when she got Delphine's message. She didn't expect that at all. She smiled under her nose, reading it. Mrs. S looked at her, then at Sarah and then at Cosima again. Sarah did the same thing.

"Oi! What kind of smile is that?", Sarah asked, raising eyebrows. 

"What kind of smile? I don't have any kind of smile! It's just Delphine, she asked me to recommend some Netflix productions, so instead I suggested her I can come over.", she explained.

"What? Fine!  But you need to tell her I'm not paying for extra day! It is her choice, not mine.", Sarah crossed arms over her chest. 

_Okay, come over. It's 14th Magnolia Blvd. I'll wait for you with watching,_ Cosima quickly read.

"Okay, she said yes, can I go then? Or will I be like our poor Felix?", she chuckled.

"No, go, chicken. You deserve some nice evening.", Siobhan smiled, then she hugged her daughter. Cosima said bye to all the family and left to see Delphine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I feel like this story is so fucking shitty, but here you go!

Delphine was biting her bottom lip out of her infamous habit. She was nervous, because she invited Cosima over her flat. She had never done that with anybody. When she was taking care of someone, sure, she used to come over their places, but Delphine's own place, her own safe spot? Never. To be honest, the blonde had second thoughts. She barely knew Cosima. What if this destroyed her progress and grieving? 

She was silly, she admitted to herself. They haven't even started, they met once. But still...

Suddenly, Delphine heard a quiet knock. She blushed, standing up from her comfortable couch. 

"Good evening, Delphine.", Cosima smiled, coming inside. 

"Bonsoir, mon ami. I'm so sorry I bothered you, I just thought since you like movies and stuff, you could help me pick something, you can totally go if you want...", Delphine blushed, waving her hands in such a cute way. Cosima came forward her and smirked.

"Delphine, are you okay? I suggested it. I wouldn't if I didn't want to come.", she simply explained. Cosima looked around and whizzled. "So how much exactly take-cares earn?", Delphine heard. She looked at Cosima, confused and offended, but one look at brunette's face made her giggle.

"You would never guess, cheeky girl.", she raised her eyebrows, smirking.

"Oh am I a cheeky girl now?", Cosima chuckled. "I would say otherwise, Miss SmartyPants. Let's check out this Netflix account of yours.", Cosima sat on the couch, Delphine followed to the kitchen for another wine glass. When she came back, she saw the brunette scrolling down her account. She leaned onto the door-frame and smiled. Cosima somehow looked happy. It was impossible, because from what Leekie said, she was in post-depression for quite some time. Why suddenly she was so lively? The only topic that made her sadder was Michelle herself. Even mentioning about her... Delphine had hope that one day Cosima would open up. Maybe sooner than one day.

"Did you find something, mon ami?", Delphine made her way to the couch.

"Yep. What do you think about... _Orange Is The New Black?",_ Cosima looked at the blonde. She was so excited, Delphine couldn't take it away from her.

"I actually have never seen that, but let's do it.", Delphine agreed. Cosima yelped and picked the first episode.

"Are you serious?! You've never watched- What?! And you're calling yourself a movie fan? Oh my God!"

"Hey, I don't have to watch every single one.", Delphine crossed her arms over her chest and pouted her lips. Cosima looked at her. 

"Okay, I'm sorry..."

"I'm just messing with you.", Delphine chuckled. "Just press play already."

Cosima did what she was asked for. The first episode went on as they were drinking wine and eating popcorn. Delphine had to admit, it was really interesting and actually based on true events! She didn't expect that. 

 

_"Just press play, babe!", Michelle ordered, sitting next to Cosima and wrapping her one arm around Cosima's petite body. She also brought beers and caramel popcorn - their favourites while watching tv show marathon._

_"Okay, okay. God, you're so impatient, are you, Miss Parker?", Cosima smirked._

_"Oh come on, don't give me this face. I'm just really curious if Piper and Alex are gonna finally be together or not. Those two... Once together, then not together. I really cannot believe this story actually happened!", Michelle exclaimed._

_"It's not all, but yeah, it's based on Piper Kerman's book. I know, it's killer, right? What is your favourite character? Tell me.", Cosima took the bottle of the beer and drank a little._

_"If I had to pick one, I would say... Red."_

_"Hmm, really?", Cosima wiggled her eyebrows which always made Michelle laugh. "Why is that?"_

_"It's because she's like mother to all. Of course she made bad decisions, but now all she want to do is take care of everybody. Take Nichols. Red didn't have to take care of her and try to force her to detox. She did it anyways. I think she's really good person. She kinda reminds me of my mom.", Michelle admitted.  
_

_"Oh, wait... Yep! I see it now. Yes, I see Adrianne in her!", Cosima chuckled. Michelle patted her shoulder in a playful way. "Hey, I'm serious. We need to tell her to watch this tv show."_

_"No, no, it's too much gay for her. We are enough, I think. She will think we are crazy like a characters from Orange Is The New Black," Michelle laughed, wrinking her nose. It was Cosima's favourite thing Michelle had used to do._

_"Well aren't we?", Cosima joked._

_"What is your favourite? You never told me back.", Michelle asked. She was curious what is Cosima's character._

_"I think it's Alex. She's hot, obvs... Hey, hey, you're still my favourite!", Cosima rubbed her hip after Michelle pinched it. "And you can see how much she loved and still loves Piper. Piper broke her heart and Alex is not innocent, too, but that was one thing, Alex's love for her, that was sure. I think that's why I like her so much...", Cosima sighed, looking at Michelle._

_"Awe, my romantic soul... Come here, let me kiss you.", she laughed, leaning down to Cosima and laying long, passionate kiss on Cosima's lips. The brunette wrapped her hands all around Michelle, pulling her closer. Michelle moaned, feeling the sudden movement. They already knew the tv show had to wait._

 

After awhile, they were already on the fifth episode. It was already late. Delphine took the blanket and covered herself and Cosima who moaned pleasantly, feeling needed warmth. Delphine smiled, looking at her out of the corner of the eye. Cosima was sipping her wine, she seemed really relaxed. Delphine was wondering how long she needed something like that, just simple being with someone. She shut herself down before everybody. When Leekie first told her about the brunette, she was scared Cosima was going to yell at her. But no, she took a chance and Delphine couldn't be more happier. 

That was her good strenght, helping people. Even Cosima wanted something as simply as just spending time with someone, she was willing to take that chance. If this helped her, then that would be it. 

Delphine chuckled, looking at the television as one of the characters said something funny. She was surprised when Cosima didn't say anything cheeky about that. She turned her head to the left and saw Cosima sleeping, leaning to one of Delphine's soft, purple pillows. She wrapped herself in the blanket tightly, Delphine didn't even realize she lost the last piece of the warm cover. 

"Oh, Cosima...", she whispered. She was like a child, so petite, so innocent yet with so horrible experience. Delphine felt tears in her eyes. Why bad things happen to good people, Delphine would never understand. Maybe that's why she had doubts about God and Church. That was exactly why she decided to help people instead. 

She was all into her mind when painful sobs brought her back to the reality. She shook her head and looked at small form on the couch. Cosima was choking on her sobs, but she was still deep in her dreams. The brunette seemed to have a seizure, Delphine didn't know what to do. 

"No, no, don't, Michelle! Please, be caref-no! No! Come back!", she was screaming and crying in the same time, waving her hands, moving on the couch in frantic motions. 

"Cosima... Cosima, please wake up."

"Michelle, stop the car! Stop the car!", she continued. Delphine felt tears in her eyes, but she knew she couldn't cry. If Cosima woke up seeing her like that, it would be thousand times worse for her. Her face was all sweaty, her glasses steamed. She was breathing heavily, trying to catch a breath between screaming and sobbing. "Why did you leave?!"

"Cosima, please, wake up!", Delphine moved closed to the brunette, touched her wet forehead and then grabbed her shoulders. She started shaking her arms, she was begging universe for Cosima's awakening. 

Suddenly, the brunette opened her eyes widely, immidiately sitting up. Her tears stopped falling down in one moment. Cosima looked around, then noticed Delphine, her flushed face and shiny eyes. 

"Oh my God..."

"Cosima, you had a bad dream. I'm sorry, I had to wake you up.", the blonde explained.

"No, it's a good thing you woke me up. I had the most horrible dream. As many the other night. And the other..."

"Do you-do you want to tell me about them?", Delphine stuttered, not knowing how Cosima would react.

"I don't know... ," Cosima paused. "I haven't told about it anyone. Not even my sister. Sometimes I think that if I don't talk about it, it will hurt less..."

"Didn't you ever think, that maybe if you talk about it to someone, this would actually help and hurt less? I know it's hard to believe but sometimes when you reveal the big, the most painful secret, you feel like a huge rock dissapeared from your heart.", Delphine explained, stroking Cosima's hand. The brunette looked at the action Delphine was doing with her hand and withrawed her own. She blushed, nodding.

"Yes. Maybe... It's just hard. Every night I have a dream about Michelle in this car, me sitting next to her. And everytime I'm trying to save her, trying to warn her, anything, just give her some signal, but I can't. Sometimes I can't even say anything and I'm just moving my lips like a fucking fish. The other time I'm screaming with my all might, but she can't hear me. And every single time, every single night I have to see her die all over again...", Cosima felt her tears, but she didn't care anymore.

Delphine looked at her new friend and couldn't believe. How could she survive all those months? The blonde was broken inside. Seeing Cosima like that, she saw her so strong, so brave. Althought she was having those horrible nightmares, she could still wake up in the morning and put a smile on her face, beautiful smile Delphine already got used to see. 

The blonde came closer and hugged the brunette. Cosima was stiff at the beginning, but then she relaxed under the touch and warmth of someone else. She could deny, but that was what she needed. Another body, another person to help her cope with all of that. Delphine didn't say anything at first, because she knew the words were not needed. She wanted Cosima to let the cry out first. Delphine was just hugging her, whispering words of courage till she heard the last sob and dared to look at Cosima's sad face. 

"Cosima... I know it's painful, I know. From what you said I feel... I feel like you're blaming yourself for her death. And so you try to save her night after night, but it wasn't your fault, mon amour. I will tell you this. Fate is written down and sealed to our souls. No matter what circumstances, that what it was supposed to happen. But Michelle is around you, I'm sure. I've never met her, but I feel she would be one of my best friends, too. That was her next step. Just because you don't see her, it doesn't mean she's not here.", Delphine smiled. "And it wasn't your fault. Don't ever think that again."

"God, Delphine...", Cosima shook her head. "Yes... You're right. I couldn't do anything. I know I couldn't. I'm just always looking for some sort of sign in those nightmares... I don't know...", Cosima rubbed her red, watery eyes and then looked at the tv. "Oh my God, fifth episode already?! How long have I slept?!"

"Around three hours.", Delphine smiled. "It's okay. You're right. It is an awesome tv show. I really like it. I'm definitely gonna keep watching it."

"Yay, that's great. I knew you would like it!", Cosima smiled for the first time since she had the dream. "Now tell me what is your favourite character?"

"It's actually hard to tell, there are so many great women here. But I think if I had to pick, I would say... Red.", Delphine smiled, looking at Cosima, but in one moment her smile faded as the brunette saddened in one moment. Cosima looked down, then bit her lip and finally dared to look into Delphine's eyes. "Did I pick wrong?", she tried to smile.

"No, no, of course not. Red is amazing. She was Michelle's favourite too. I think that's why I reacted how I reacted. Isn't it weird coincidence? I mean, don't get me wrong, it's kinda... amazing?", Cosima shrugged her shoulders in the lack of finding proper word for the situation.

"Oui. Oui, it is amazing, indeed. If you want, I can change my response.", Delphine chuckled.

"No, no, stop.", Cosima said quickly. She hoped she didn't offend Delphine as she could. "I'm not weird or anything, it's just amazing. I think it really is. Especially that for most people it's always Alex or Piper. And you picked Red."

"Let me guess... Alex in your case, huh?", Delphine smiled. She got up for another wine. She was pretty buzzed, but it didn't stop her. She was in her own flat after all. "More wine?"

"Yes, please. And you are right about Alex. What can I say, I'm pretty predictable.", Cosima joined to Delphine in the kitchen.

"Oh non, Cosima, you're way beyond predictable. You're amazing.", Delphine assured. Cosima didn't know why but she blushed. She hadn't heard a compliment for a long time now. Yes, that had to be it.

"You're... Pretty awesome, too.", she stuttered.  _Pretty awesome, too?!,_ she thought moment later, blushing even more. Whatin the heavens was that line? Cosima couldn't believe in her. She dared to look at Delphine. The blonde nodded politely. She thanked her in thoughts. Delphine decided to spare her siliness, not commenting it in any way. "Are you gonna come on Tuesday?"

"Tuesday, Tuesday... Um, oui. That's what we settled, right? I have other person on Monday, so yes. I can come over your place in the afternoon. We can eat something or watch the tv show if you like.", Delphine suggested. 

 _Another person..._ Cosima only heard. She did have another person. Probably a teenager with problems or a baby to babysit. It was her job. She was hired. She got money from Sarah. The brunette completely forgot about that and then suddenly remembered. How could she trust Delphine entirely? She seemed to be her friend, but what if Sarah stopped paying? Then Delphine wouldn't be her friend anymore. Yes, of course. You have friends till you have money.

Delphine was confused. She saw Cosima changed after her words. She pulled back, almost standing up. The blonde didn't know what happend. "Cosima? Are you okay?"

"Yes... Y-yes, of course. I'm sorry, Delphine. I better go now. It's already so late and you have to be somewhere tomorrow and I don't want to bother you. After all it's not our day. Make sure Sarah pays you.", she said, grabbing her belongings and going to the door. She wanted to be out as soon as she could. 

"Hey, hey, please! Cosima, wait, what happened? Tell me, please. Did I do something wrong?", Worried Delphine followed Cosima to the door. 

"God... No, Delphine. You didn't do anything wrong. I just realized none of it it's real for you. It's a job for you. I can't... I can't get attached to you. I have to handle life without you. You're here now, helping me with Michelle, with memories about her, you're letting me think you're my best friend, but what will happen if Sarah stops paying you? I'm not even your real friend, am I?"

"Cosima...", Delphine whispered. She was hurt. Yes, it was a job. But she was really trying to be her friend. It wasn't fake, not for Delphine. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I'm sorry if I ever make you feel that way. It's not true what you say. I a m your real friend. And yes, it is a job. But if I didn't want to be around you or I felt we have nothing in common, it would be the end after the first time. I wouldn't text you. So please, never think I'm not your friend. I'm here to help you and that's what I'm gonna do.", Delphine crossed her arms over the chest.

"Okay. I'm really sorry, it's hard to trust someone. I shut down everybody, especially about Michelle and thinking that I already opened up for you is... tough. I'm just scared. Michelle... I've never told anyone about those feelings. Not even my mum. But I believe you. Please, don't dissapoint me, okay?", Cosima looked at Delphine with pleading eyes. 

"I won't. I promise.", Delphine replied with soft voice, then hugged her new friend. She promised herself to do everything for Cosima. She had to stop thinking that Delphine is only here for money. And she will do everything.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for all the typos, but I am in a rush and I didn't have time to prof read. Yeah, I haven't seen Orphan Black yet, I have to watch it now! In the chapter - really fluffy. I hope you'll like it!

Cosima was worn out. The classes at the university exhausted her. Not only she worked from 9 till 3 constantly today, but also couldn't eat anything proper. The brunette left the old building and went out to fresh, freezy air. She covered herself better with red coat, sighing deeply. She was supposed to meet Delphine today. Cosima couldn't admit that to herself, but the blonde really was helping her. 

Cosima smiled under the nose, but then suddenly her grin faded. Somehow in those moments of happiness, she had remorse. Or some sort of guilt trip. She thought about Michelle. Would she really be happy about her moving on so fast? Or maybe it was something else? After all she didn't do anything bad. Then why was she feeling that? Was it something she didn't quite know yet?

The brunette stopped thinking about it in the moment she saw Delphine next to her car. The blonde was freezing her ass off for Cosima, how could she be guilty? If so, she should have about the fact that Delphine did all of that things for her. 

Their friendship progressed step by step, day by day. After that one night in Delphine's apartment, she trusted Delphine in some way. After all the blonde was here to help her. They still spent three times a week together. They were mostly hanging out in Cosima's flat, watching movies and laughing, playing board games. 

"Hi there, stranger!", Cosima welcomed Delphine with a warm hug. "God, are you waiting here long?"

"Non, non. Don't worry. I decided to come for you by bus.", the blonde smiled, coming into the vehicle. Cosima looked peacefully today, althought a little tired. 

"Are you serious? It's like two buses from your flat! Delphine, you shouldn't have!", Cosima shook her head with disbelief, turning the car on and going away from the parking. 

"It's okay, really. I wanted to surprise you after all. Besides, we have more time together to spend. And also, it's Friday! I have some plans for us. Are you okay with the evening out?", Delphine suggested, looking at Cosima's cute face. It was flushed because of the frost, but still so cute. Delphine blushed, catching herself on the thought. No. 

"I'm a little tired, but you know what? Let's do it. But before you kidnap me forever, I owe you hot coffee for waiting here for me. Deal?", Cosima winked to Delphine. The blonde blushed at that. 

"Deal, Cosima.", Delphine agreed. 

They took them less then ten minutes to get to the Cosima's favourite coffee place. It was cosy, with pillows on the armchairs and books all around. Delphine looked around. She never saw that place before. When Cosima saw her cute excitement, she smiled proudly.

"What kind of coffee do you want? Black as always?"

"You remember what kind of coffee I drink?", Delphine raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Cosima was just amazing. She was surprising Delphine time after time. 

"Of course, Delphine. How could I not? We spend basically all my free time together.", Cosima rolled her eyes. "What kind of friend was I if I didn't remember something like that?"

"Okay then, mon ami. Black coffee it is. I'm gonna find us a table.", Delphine offered, then not waiting for the reply, she found the spot in an uncrowded part of the restaurant right next to the window. 

Cosima came with the hot liquids moment later. She smiled at Delphine who was looking through the window. Cosima had to touch her shoulder to inform her about her presence. 

"Where did you go?", the brunette asked, handing Delphine her black coffee.

"Oh, I don't know... I just like looking through the window and people passing by. I always wonder who they are, where are they going and if they have a family... Stupid, I know.", Delphine blushed, looking at the table, not into Cosima's eyes. 

"No, it's not stupid at all... In contrary, actually. You know, Michelle also liked this. She would pick the tables next to the windows everytime we would go out.", Cosima smiled at the thought. "She would fight with me over the seat. God, I miss her..."

"I know you are, Cosima. I'm sorry it happened to you.", Delphine took her hand and stroked the soft skin. Somehow she felt pang in her chest. Something like anger, but why? She didn't understand, "I will cheer you up, I promise. First we're gonna take a trip to good old Chinatown. The next place is a surprise."

"Oh come on, Delphine. Tell meeee...", Cosima groaned. Delphine only let out a small laughter. She knew Cosima would act that way.

"God, you're such a brat sometimes."

"Yeah, and you love it. Come on. Tell me.", the brunette leaned into Delphine. The blonde couldn't help herself, she leaned halfway, into Cosima's ear. The brunette yelped with excitiment.

"I'm gonna...", Delphine started with the lowest whisper. She tried to ignore the obvious shiver from Cosima's body. "take you to...", she continued. ".... some awesome place you're gonna find out about later.", she finished with laughter, coming back to her seat. Cosima's face told her everything. Delphine burst into laughter one more time at how poor Cosima looked like then.

"You're so cruel. I hate you.", Cosima crossed her arms over the chest. 

"Awe, poor you. You don't hate me, I know that.", Delphine put her head up, proud to know Cosima so well. 

"Yeah, well, I hate you even more now that I know you know me too well.", Cosima mumbled, pouting her lips. Delphine tilted her head, giving her a puppy look. She knew Cosima would do anything after that. "Ugh... Goddammit, Delphine. Okay, fine. I don't hate you. But know one thing. One day I'm gonna be immune to that cute look of yours.", she replied, sipping her coffee. It was vanilla latte. She liked her coffee sweet in contrary to the other woman.

"Then I'm gonna come up with some new one.", Delphine shrugged her arms. Cosima only shook her head in response. 

They finished coffee in comfortable silence. Chinatown was not as far as Cosima thought it would be. It was embarassing to admit, but Cosima had never been in that place. She heard, yes. But never got an actual chance to check it out.

When they finally got a parking space and took a walk around, she saw an entrace. It looked like one block, at the beginning it had green roof and the board with chinece sentence. Delphine took Cosima's hand in hers, unintentionally. Cosima looked at the blonde, confused, but Delphine seemed not to notice at all. Just a normal thing they would do. Cosima shrugged her arms and then came back to looking all around. It was amazing, so colorful, so different from what she saw. It was like a city in a city. There was a lot of people, but Cosima loved the crowd. 

Delphine was looking at Cosima from time to time, amused. The brunette touched almost everything she saw. 

"Cosima?"

"Yes, Delphine?", the brunette replied without even looking at her. She just grabbed a thin, turquoise bracelet with dark blue beads in her hands.

"Have you ever been here?", she asked, raising eyebrows. 

"What? Um-", Cosima blushed, trying not to look into Delphine's eyes. "If I told you know, would you laugh super hard?"

"Awe Cosima... Why would you even want to pretend you were here in front of me?", Delphine stopped. She grabbed Cosima's hands in hers and looked at the brunette.

"I don't know..."

"You don't have to pretend anything in front of me, okay? I'm here for you and I would never judge you about anything. You can tell me literally everything.", Delphine said softly. Cosima only nodded, not able to say anything. She was scared she might cry. It was stupid, but she never had such a good friend Delphine was to her. Even before Michelle, she used to meet mostly Michelle's friends. People from university were her collegues, but nothing more. 

They started walking forward again. Cosima was so grateful to Delphine. She didn't laugh at her. Yes, they were both adults yet whenever Cosima would mention she had never been in Chinatown, people were shocked.  

"Hey, let's take fortune cookie!", Cosima suddenly left her thoughts after she noticed the place with fortune cookies. They both took one each. "Let's open it in the same time. One. Two. Three."

Delphine smiled, splitting her cookie apart. They ate the dough and then look at their pieces of paper that was found inside. "Mon ami, what is written on your piece?"

"Sometimes presence is our new future. That is why you need to stop thinking about the past.", Cosima said seriously. Wow. Could she be any more correct? The brunette shook her head, trying to stop thinking about that. "What's on yours?"

"Don't lie to yourself and follow your heart.", Delphine blushed. "I have no fucking idea what that means.", she said quickly, tossing the piece of paper in the nearest trash can.  They started walking back to the main street. 

"Well in my opinion it means you should look deeply in your heart and find out about certain feeling you're trying to put aside. Maybe you're scared, maybe not exactly concious about that feeling, but you should look into your soul and truly follow your heart, because you might be pleasantly surprised.", Cosima finished. She didn't even know Delphine was not with ehr anymore. She looked around and then she saw her behind. 

Delphine seemed to suddenly stopped. She was still in one place, looking at Cosima with wide opened eyes. Cosima was immidiately next to her. 

"Hey, are you okay?", the brunette asked, touching Delphine's face. She stroked her left cheek. 

"Oui-Oui. I don't know... Non, it's okay. Let's go to the car.", Delphine faked the smiled and started walking. Cosima was confused. She knew Delphine enough to know when she really smiled or when she didn't. She decided let it go though. Maybe it was something Delphine didn't want to talk about. 

"So what now? Are you gonna tell me about your amazing thing you want to do now?", Cosima asked.

"Non. You have to let me drive your car now."

"What if I don't let you drive my car now?", Cosima copied her with question. She saw Delphine was somehow tensed. The blonde sighed.

"Look Cosima, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do. It's okay with me. I just thought we could do something different today. It is good for you. You need to go outside. I know you love being in your flat, but sometimes you just have to be around the fresh air."

"Okay, okay. I didn't mean anything bad.", Cosima came forward Delphine and stroked her cheek. Second time that night. 

"Non, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude.", Delphine smiled softly, hugging Cosima. 

"It's cool. I want to go. Here, my keys. Let's go now, Miss Cormier.", Cosima winked. 

They've driven around half an hour. In the halfway Cosima started to suspect where they might be going. Her susprisions turned out to be correct when Delphine killed the engine and looked at the passenger seat at the brunette. 

"God, I haven't been here in ages!", Cosima exclaimed, jumping out of the car. It was Twin Peaks view, the most popular view in San Francisco, also seen in many movies before. It was already dark so the view was even more beautiful than in the daylight. Cosima stood right at the edge and inhaled the fresh, freezy air. Delphine stood a little behind her. Instead of looking at the view, she starred at Cosima.

God, she was so petite, so innocent yet so happy in that very moment. Delphine smiled. She needed that so much. The blonde was observing how Cosima lifted her hands up over head and looked up at the sky. 

"Isn't it amazing how small we are comparing to this view?", Delphine suddenly asked, coming closed behind Cosima.

Cosima shiverred. "Yes, it is. It looks so far far away, those buildings. I remember I used to come her when I wanted to skip some classes in high school. It wasn't ever about the view and peace. Only after I started appreciating this place. You can actually take a moment ans saviour this quiet here."

"You're right. I just thought it would be a good idea today to come to this place and look at the city from the distance.", Delphine smiled to Cosima who looked around to look at the taller blonde. 

"Thank you, Delphine. For that day. Most people in your position would do a minimum. Just to do their job. And you're just so good to me.", she teared up. Delphine immidiately was next to her face, wiping her tears. 

"Cosima I told you, I'm your friend. Real friend. I wish one day you would stop fear for that. You can be sure I'm gonna be around all the time. ", she replied softly, wrapping her arms around the smaller form. Cosima snuggled her face into the small of Delphine's neck. It was so warm although the air was freezing. 

"Michelle liked this view, too.", she mumbled against Delphine's skin. 

"I bet she did. It is, indeed, amazing.", Delphine replied simply. 

"Yes... that is true.", Cosima agreed. They stood like that a moment in silence. "Do you want to come over to my place still? I know it's kinda late, but we could watch some movie."

"Okay, Cosima, I'd like that. Let's go then."

That time was Cosima who was driving back. It was a quiet and peace ride home. There was almost no traffic and it was already late. She looked at Delphine, she was lookig through the window, writing meaningless designs on the glass. 

Cosima smiled to herself. She got used to having Delphine around. She knew it was scary, but decided to trust Delphine and her words of assurance. After all it had to be okay one day...

The brunette killed the engine once they were in front of Cosima's flat. Only in that moment she noticed Delphine was asleep on the passanger seat. Cosima tilted her head, looking at her friend. Her lip were slightly open. One of her curls fell down her right eye. Cosima took the naughty stray of curls and put it behind Delphine's ear.

"Delphine, wake up. We're in my flat.", she cooed. 

"Mhm... oh mon Dieu.", she opened her eyes. "Did I sleep all the way to your flat?"

"Most likely.", Cosima grinned, opening the front door. "I have an idea. What about we will just go to sleep? Tomorrow is Saturday afterall. You can sleep over if you want."

"I don't want ot bother you...", Delphine suddenly blushed. 

"What are you saying? You never bother me! There is always place for you here.", Cosima said. "Come on, the bed is huge. I'm not gonna let anybody sleep on this couch, because it's killing joints, believe me."

Delphine followed Cosima to her bedroom. The brunette gave her the biggest t-shirt and some boxers while she went to the bathroom to change. When she came back, Delphine already laid down on the left side. It was perfect, because Cosima loved the right one. 

"Thank you, Cosima. For letting me stay here. I would probably fall asleep in the bus.", she said sleepily.

"Don't even mention it. Always. I wouldn't let you go like that. Now sleep. Goodnight, Del.", Cosima kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, mon ami.", Delphine mumbled. Her eyes were already closed. She fell asleep faster than Cosima could say "sweet dreams". Cosima smiled to herself and then followed Delphine to the land of dreams. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so so sorry I haven't been here for a while! I have been so busy, I finally moved to LA to my love, yay for me!  
> I wrote it on my phone so im sorry in advance for any editor mistakes or something! Xx

_five days later_

 

"Hi, Michelle. I haven't been here in a while, I know...", Cosima lowered her head. She felt guilty again, somehow. "I'm sorry, I hope you're gonna forgive me. I listened to you, Mishka. I met Delphine, she's an amazing friend. I'm spending almost every spare moment with her. We went to Chinatown, can you believe? I finally did that. I know, you're probably just laughing wherever you are right now. Well, Delphine planned everything. She's really trying. I know Sarah hired her for me, kinda like babysitter for adults, huh?", Cosima chuckled. "But I feel she is really my close person, you know? And don't worry, I'll never forget you. You, my love, are unforgetable.", the brunette sighed. "I hope you see that I'm more and more happy day by day. I hope you see Delphine. And I hope wherever your soul is now, you're happy, Michelle.", Cosima teared up. She touched the tombstone, her fingers grazed the cold structure of the grave.

Cosima then put the flowers on the ground and blew a kiss. She liked talking to her past love. At the beginning she was frustrated, then angry that Michelle never replied. But then she got used to it. She knew she could tell everything. 

Delphine was busy today, so Cosima decided to hang out with her sister and brother. Siobhan left again on yet  _another mission,_ as Sarah said beautifully. Cosima never admitted that out loud, but she missed Delphine the most. Somehow they dragged their meetings for almost everyday, not only three days a week. But today the blonde had other stuff to do and Cosima had to take care of their own family. 

She parked in front of Mrs. S's house and killed the engine.

"Hi there, crazy people!", she shouted at the door. She was expecting to see Kira running to her, but that time it was only Felix and Sarah. "Where is the rest of the fam?"

"With Cal.", Sarah explained, hugging her twin sister. "It's a sibling time, yeah? "

"Sounds good to me!", Cosima exclaimed, going to the kitchen. "What is the plan?"

"Well, darling... First we're gonna eat, then we're going out! I pick the place this time!"

"Felix...", Cosima started whining. "Do we really have to go out? I don't feel like it at all. We should just hang out here, play some games or watch some movies."

"Oi! You go out with Delphine, don't you?", Sarah said with accusation. She saw it in Cosima's eyes, the dreadlocked woman didn't even have to reply. "Exactly. Then you're gonna go with us as well. Just move your lazy arse and spend time with us as God told us. Booze, weed and whatever you want. Like some laaaady?"

"Oh God, no.", Cosima shook her head. "No, no, Sarah. It's too early."

"Too early?!", Felix joined. "Darling, it was over half a year ago! Please! You're young, you're hot and you need to get laid!"

"STOP!", Cosima raised her voice, maybe a little too much. Sarah and Felix got quiet. The brunette looked at them and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry I yelled. I just... Maybe... Just no ladies, okay? When it's time for me, it's time. I promise I'm gonna tell you then. Please, respect my feelings, okay?"

"You're right.", Felix replied after a long pause. "I'm sorry, sis. Just booze and weed for you.", he came towards Cosima and kissed her cheek. 

 "It's cool. It's cool. Okay, let me use the bathroom."

Cosima went upstairs and closed the door behind her. Then she unlocked her phone screen and dialed Delphine's number. She just had to talk to her a moment. She knew the blonde might be busy, she most likely was, but Cosima had to check. She felt the need to tell her about her own feelings and just simply hear her voice. Cosima got used to have Delphine around almost all the time. 

Delphine replied after three signals. 

"Hello? Cosima?", the brunette heard. She smiled, hearing her smooth voice.

"Hi. Um-can you talk a moment? Just for a moment?"

"Of course.", Delphine replied, biting her lips after. "Are you okay? You sound weird."

"No, not really. I got into a heated discussion with my brother. They... I mean Felix and Sarah started pushing hard on me, on me meeting someone.  I got super mad.", Cosima explained, playing with the plant's leaves on the windowsill. "I know they're trying to cure me, but how can meeting someone help in this moment? I don't know how could they push me. I know... I know it's over a half a year, but it has to be my choice..."

"You're right, Cosima.", Delphine started. She looked behind her, at blonde figure standing, leaning into a doorframe. "It should be your choice, mon ami. Don't listen to them and don't bend. You cannot do anything when you're pressured. Remember about it. I know family can be frustrating, but just hold on. They just want to spend time with you."

"I know... how are you, by the way?"

"Oh... it's just family stuff today. We will still meet tomorrow, I promise.", Delphine bit her lip. 

"Okay, Del. Okay , I'm not bother you anymore. We will talk more tomorrow. I can't wait to see you. Have a good day, Delphine."

"Thank you, mon ami. Ciao.", the blonde replied, then pressed the hang up button. 

The figure behind Delphine moved. It was a woman. She was a little shorter than Delphine, but still blonde, still manifique. She had straight hair, she wore black jeans and red, loose tank top. Her makeup was perfect, lipstick matched the redness of the tank top. 

"It was her, wasn't it?", she asked, sitting next to Delphine. 

"You mean Cosima? Oui...", Delphine sighed. She knew Noelle. She would ask her million questions now and give a pep talk which Delphine really didn't need to hear right now. 

"You're gonna torture yourself, you know? She's in love with a ghost, ma soeur.", Noelle simply said. She was always like that. She could put all emotions on the side, leaving this cold, bitchy herself.

"Just shut up, Elle. Don't talk like that about Michelle. She didn't... doesn't deserve this."

"You know you're talking about someone who is in the grave, right? Just checking. You're not gonna fight this battle, Delphine. She's gonna compare you to Michelle on every step... IF she's willing to be with you one day.", Noelle crossed her arms over chest. She looked at her younger sister, her flushed face.

"Listen to me. Did you come here to lecture me or spend time with me? Because if it's the first, you can just go.", Delphine replied, standing up. Noelle quickly followed her, grabbed her arm so that Delphine looked at her.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry. You're right. Let's just have fun. I promise I'm not gonna talk about it anymore. D'accord?"

After one second pause, Delphine smiled. "D'accord. Let's have fun."

 Two women took her purses and locked the flat after them. They decided to have fun at Formans Tavern. A little Western style didn't hurt anybody yet, right? Delphine felt like margaritas and the coincedence was that they had the best spicy margaritas in the whole area of San Francisco. 

"So, I'm gonna ask for an open tab for us.", Noelle decided after a moment. 

"No, no, thats too much, Elle. Come on."

"Nah, uh! I'm visiting you so I'm paying. You deserve a break from that whole adult babysitting thing!" 

Delphine knew she was not gonna win with her sister so she just gave up. She looked around at the people sitting at the tables while she was waiting for her to get back. The truth was she already missed Cosima. The emotions won and she didn't know how to handle the situation. She wasn't supoosed to feel anything for Cosima. First, she was hired. Sarah would probably kill her. Second, it was unprofessonal and Delphine was perfectionist. Third and the worst - Cosima still loved Michelle. Noelle was eight even if she said it in the coldest way. Delphine couldn't compete with the ghost. 

 

"Dude. Why cant we go to Cobra? It's fun! Come on sis! I know you want it." Cosima teased. 

Sarah scoffed, looking at her. "No effing way! I'm not gonna let another horny lesbian get to me. I have a boyfriend and a child, you know? So let it go, meathead! I'm picking and I'm picking Formans Tavern."

"Ugh... Fineeeee. Felix, are you down for that?", Cosima asked. 

"Sure, darling. They even have dance floor, that's all I need, my love.", Felix winked. 

Cosima rolled her eyes, taking her belongings. Her siblings was unbelievable sometimes. The three of them was raised by Mrs S. The twins were born by her although Felix was adopted. The girls never let him know that he is different. They always treated him the same way. Felix knew he came from someone else and he was always grateful to Siobhan for taking him in. The three monsters were inseparable during their teenage years. 

 "Oi, whatcha want?", Sarah asked after they for their table. The bar was awfully crowded, that sometimes you just need to go to people. Sarah knew Cosima needed that deeply in her heart. 

"What do you think I want? A peace of my mind.", the brunette scoffed. 

"You know what I mean, fool. Old Rasputin." 

"Yeah. Old like your soul, arse.", Sarah teased. 

"Stop with the curses, dude. Gosh... How does Kira not curse? Unbelievable..." 

"You know how she is, love. Wild and free.", Felix said, when Sarah went to the bar. "Soooo... How is Delphine?" 

"No, no, stop with that tone of yours."

"What tone?", Felix winked both eyes in that innocent way. 

"That im-asking-if-you-slept-with-her kind of tone. And the answer is no, it didn't happen and will never happen. She's just a friend.", Cosima explained, looking at the dancefloor. It was packed. 

"Does she know that?"

"What? What do you eve-"

"Here you go, meatheads!", Sarah arrived with two beers for her and Cosima and one mimosa for Felix. "You have to quit this gay shite."

"Uh, I'm not even offended, I'm gay, Sarah."

"Yeah, yeah... And you show it off everytime.", Felix rolled his eyes in response. "So, you wanna go dance or just drink and play Smash or Pass?" 

"Definitely Smash or Pass!", Cosima grinned. "Let's start with the dancefloor. First will be... The brunette guy in white shirt there."

"Oh definirely Smash!", Sarah and Felix said in the same time. 

"Ha! I knew it would be your guys type!"

"Really?", Felix started. "What about that mullato girl over there?" 

"Nah... Pass. Too many people thought I'm mullato. I have trauma.", Cosima laughed. 

"Fair enough.", Sarah chuckled. "What about that dark haired in blue dress?" 

"Yep... Yep. Smash!", she burst into laughter, they joined her. 

The three played the game till their bottles and a glass were almost empty.

"Okay, okay. The last one for Cosima before we hit the dancefloor. Let's pick something harder.", Felix laughed, looking at the people, rubbing his hands on mishvious way. "Okay, those two blondes dancing. The shorter one or the taller one? Smash or pass?" 

Cosima looked in that direction. She couldn't see their faces but the way the taller danced, oh my God. Cosima had to admit - she could go with her. Her black right dress showed her every curve, every perfect curve. The other blonde was beautiful too, but somehow the taller one seemed more... Mysterious. They danced together in the same way, but in one moment, the shorter hugged the other woman. Friends?, Cosima thought. Or lovers? 

"Okay, darling. Decide.".

"Yep. The taller one. Totally sma-oh fuck...". Cosima stopped her last word when she saw her face. Her smiling face. Delphine. 

"Holy fuck!", Sarah burst into laughter, looking at the blonde. 

"Sarah, SHIT THE FUCK UP.", Cosima said quickly, raising her voice. 

"What what? Am I missing something?", Felix was confused. 

"You won't fucking believe. It's Delphine fucking Cormier." 

"What?! Are you messing with me, you twat? THIS is Delphine freaking Cormier? Holy Tilda Swinton! I didn't know she looks THAT good.", Felix whizzled, making Cosima blush even more.

"Guys, please... Gosh, I didn't know it was her. Obviously she is busy now."

"Wait. I didn't know she was gay. Is she?", Sarah raised her left eyebrow in confusion.

"Um... Well I didn't know that either. But well, apparently, she is. Who would have thought...", Cosima spitted with gritted teeth. She didn't know why? Was it because Delphine didn't even tell you? Or maybe it's because she didn't tell her she had someone?

"Hey, hey, don't be a bitch.", Sarah replied.

"I'm not. I'm just saying. I kinda thought she is my friend and she didn't tell me she has someone? That's fucked!"

"Darling, you don't know if it's her parner. Just go ahead and talk to her!"

"Wha-No! I'm not gonna bother her in her free time dude!", Cosima opposed.

"Come on. Don't be a twat. Just go forward to her. She's not biting, is she? Exactly!", Felix clapped his hands to rush his lovely sister. Cosima shook her head couple times, sighed deeply and finally moved from her seat. 

"Fine. But I'm doing it only because I'm buzzed a little and because you ask me."

"Sure, sure... Just move your arse already.", Sarah patted her shoulder. 

Cosima looked at Delphine and a mysterious woman. Wasn't she supposed to be with her family? 

"Hi... Delphine?!", she was trying to be louder than the music. The blonde turned around, smiling immidiately at the sight of Cosima standing in front of her. 

"Cosima! Mon Dieu! What are you doing here?!", Delphine hugged her. Cosima looked at the other blonde, she crossed her arms over the chest and eyed the brunette from the feet to the top of her head. Ouch. 

 "Can we talk somewhere?!", Cosima asked and not waiting for the answer, she grabbed Delphine by her hand. She rolled her eyes as she saw the shorter blonde following them. 

"So how are you? What are you doing here?", Cosima asked once the three of them were standing outside the bar. Delphine took out her pack of cigarette, grabbed and lit it. 

"Well... I came here with Noelle. Noelle, this is Cosima.", Delphine blushed, she didn't know why. She saw her sister wrinkling her eyebrows while doing it.

"So this is this famous Cosima... Look at you.", Noelle smiled faintly. 

"Am I famous?", the brunette was confused. 

"Elle. Stop.", Delphine spitted. 

"No, it's okay Del. I actually should go. Yeah... My siblings wants to head out so. ", Cosima understood the seriousness of this situation. She didn't like that Noelle. Her attidute was really weird as she had already known everything about Cosima. 

"No, you shouldn't mon ami." 

"I'm sorry Del. I'm really tired, they are too. But for two of you - I hope you're gonna have a great night.", and without waiting for the response, she went away, leaving Delphine in no mood for partying. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm back! I'm so sorry, there is so much going on. I promise you tho, I never leave things unfinished. It might take longer, but I'll definitely finish this story. 
> 
> Today is the new chapter day! I hope you'll like it.

Cosima finished the class and said goodbye to her students. She loved working at the university. She didn't have too much money out of it, but the satisfaction she could give people her knowledge was enough for her. 

_"I don't know mom... Do you think they will like me?", Cosima asked Siobhan. She was standing in front of the mirror, checking her outfit - black jeans, patterned blouse and boho sweater. That was a good outfit for the first day of teaching._

_"Cosima...", Siobhan came forward the brunette and kissed her forehead. "They will love you. You adore being around people and dorking out with them. Now they're gonna pay you for that! How awesome is that? You're gonna be the best. I'm telling you.", Mrs S. smiled warmly._

_Cosima sighed deeply and nodded. Her mom was right. She is gonna be the best, because that's her passion._

The brunette smiled lightly. That was true, Cosima was an incredible teacher, a lot of students owned her so much yet the dreadlocked woman was always modest about her work. 

She packed her backpack, wanting to leave as soon as she could and do her favourite - watching tv shows, eating junk food and drinking wine. 

"Hi, Cosima.", she suddenly heard quiet voice and jumped, turning around.

"Jesus freaking Christ, Delphine! Do you wanna kill me?", she raised her voice. She didn't mean to sound too harsh, but it was too late.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to...", Delphine whispered, lowering her head. 

"No, no, it's okay. I'm really sorry I yelled. You just really scared me. So what's up?", she simply asked. 

"Oh, did you forget? We set up the meeting for today. That's why I came here on the campus. We were supposed to meet next to your car, but I just decided to come to your class and surprise you. As we can see, I'm apparently horrible at this.", Delphine chuckled, but moment later she stopped, seeing that Cosima didn't even smile. What was happening?

It was harder and harder for Del to understand feelings to Cosima. It wasnt supposed to be like that yet it happened. The blonde had no idea what to do and how to act towards Cosima. 

"Oh... Dammit."

"Do you have different plans? If you have, we can just meet tomorrow, I don't mind.", Delphine paused. 

To be true, Cosima wasn't in the best condition lately. First, she missed Michelle like crazy. Her birthday was coming and Cosima was less than happy about this day. Second, she felt really upset with Delphine. She thought the blonde was her friend yet she didn't tell her about her sexuality or partner. 

"Yeah... I kinda wanted to just watch movies and eat junk food. I don't know, I'm tired lately, like all the time. But I guess if you want, you can join me."

Delphine knew something was wrong with Cosima. And normally she would refuse and leave her alone, but she was to know what happend. She had to. 

The whole way to Cosimas house, women didn't speak to each other. Delphine attempted to do that twice. One-word replies were enough to shut her down. 

Once they went inside the apartment, Delphine couldn't take it. 

"Okay, Cosima, that's it. Can you just tell me what's going on with you?", the blonde crossed arms over her chest. 

"What do you mean?", the brunette replied defensively. 

"Please don't play stupid with me. You obviously have a problem with me and I don't know what is that. Can you just enlighten me?"

There was a long pause before Cosima dared to speak again. First she took two glasses and bottle of wine. They both sat on the couch and Delphine looked at her with impatience in her eyes. "Fine. Do you wanna know? I'll tell you. I thought you were my friend. I thought you really treated me like one but I guess it was a lie. I'm nothing but a fucking client to you."

Wow. It hurt. It hurt bad, but Delphine tried to keep her tears where they belonged. 

"Wow. Care to explain? Because as far as I know, I can tell that yes, you are my true friend."

"Really? Then why in the hell didnt you tell me you were gay? More! You didn't even tell me you had a partner!" 

"Quoi?! What are you even talking about Cosima?", Delphine was so frustrated she had to stand up and stand in front of the other woman. 

"I'm talking about Noelle.", Cosima replied angrily. When Delphine heard that, she wanted to laugh so hard. But then she looked at the other woman's sad face. 

"Cosima...", she kneeled in front of her and grabbed her both hands. "Noelle is my sister. I told you I had family stuff going on. She came to visit me, she was worried about me... She was the one whom you met at the bar."

Cosima's mouth went agape. What?! 

"Wow. Are-are you serious? Oh God, I feel so stupid now..."

"Oui, mon ami. You should. Why didn't you just ask me? Instead of assuming?" 

"God, I don't know... She was just there, you guys were dancing and all... And you know, she wasn't exactly fond of me either."

Delphine smiled lightly and stood up. The blonde sat back down and took a sip of her wine. "This is how Noelle is. I'm sorry, Cosima."

"No, no... I'm the one who should be sorry. So you're not gay. God, I'm so embarrassed now."

"Well actually I am.", Delphine smiled. "I'm gay."

There was a pause. Cosima had to process what she just heard. "Why didn't you tell me then?" 

"You never asked... Actually, we just don't talk about me. And don't get me wrong, I don't mind. I'm here to help you cope. I want to help you."

"Delphine...", the brunette started, trying to find proper words. "I want to talk about you too. We're friends, I should know stuff about you. I want to. It's not like I'm the only one here. You said so many times I'm your friend. And I am so grateful for your presence. But that means I am for here too. Whatever you want to tell me, you can.", Cosima said softly.

Delphine almost started crying. She didn't expect Cosima to be so amazing. She gulped her wine and blinked couple times, trying to fight the tears. She won. 

"Mon ami... do you remember when I told you I know how you feel? Do you know why Leekie picked me to your case? Because I went through hell too. And I coped. And I'm here to show you it's possible."

Cosima looked at Delphine with wide eyes. "What? What are you talking about?"

 

_Couple years earlier_

_"Maman! I'm gonna go on bikes with Adrien. We will be back by dinner time, d'accord?", Delphine screamed to her maman, who was downstairs, getting dinner ready. She and her brother Adrien were almost inseperable. Different thing was with Noelle. Noelle always seemd quite distant. Adrien, on the other hand, followed Delphine like a shadow, but it never bothered her. He was 16, full time teenager._

_"Oui, mon coeur. Just be careful, please. And don't be late! You know how your father is.", her mom reminded her._

_"D'accord, maman. We know. Ciao!", her brother ran downstairs to take bikes out of the garage. Delphine joined him moment later._

_They decided to take a quick ride around the town and then get some ice creams. Maman would not like the idea of eating dessert before the actual dinner, but she didn't have to know at all._

_"Okay, so... How is your school, Adrien?"_

_"Please, Del, let's not talk about this. It sucks. Why do I even have to do that?", he whined._

_"Dude. You have to finish high school. Whoever you want to be in the future, it always requires work. A lot of work. I know school sucks sometimes. I was in high school too. But you know, once you do something you love, it's not a job anymore. It's a pleasure.", Delphine explained. She turned around, trying to see if Adrien was still listening. He smiled to his sister._

_"Yeah... Maube. I don't know. It's kinda like you with your science and stuff."_

_"Oui. Like me with my science. And stuff.", Delphine chuckled. "Hey, do you think we can stop for a moment? I want to tell you something, but I don't want to be all breathless. Come on, mon frère."  
_

_They stopped in the shade and sat on the nearest bench. It was very hot summer._

_"What's up, sis? What's going on?", Adrien patted Delphine's shoulder in a soft way. It was his thing to do._

_"I have to tell you this, because you are my favourite person.", she swallowed. "Do you remember how you asked me about me having a boyfriend? I told you I don't have one and the truth is I will never have. I'm a lesbian, Adrien. So in te future I'm gonna have a girlfriend, then maybe wife."_

_Adrien sat there, smiling, after she heard his sister. "Oh silly... I already know.", Adrien chuckled._

_"What?! What do you mean you know? Then why did you ask me if I have a boyfriend?", Delphine was shocked._

_"I was messing with you, you lesbo. I was trying to force you to tell me, but nothing! I mean don't get me wrong, you're beautiful, but I always had that vibe from you. You don't have to pretend in front of me, Del. But Noelle, brrr! You better watch out.", he smiled._

_Delphine replied with the same. She was so happy! She knew Adrien would never have any problem with her. But actually hearing that from her brother... It was amazing._

_"Okay, you Smarty Pants. Let's go."_

_They went back on their bikes. Adrien sped up a little, showing tongue to Delphine who was rather careful when riding or driving or even walking._

_"Whooooaaaa! That's the best! ", he howled._

_Then everything happened very quickly. Delphine couldn't even react. All of that happened in front of her eyes. She saw Adrien, all young and happy. Then she saw a truck coming in his way. She didn't rememeber if she yelled. She probably did. Delphine saw how the truck hit her beloved brother, how his body flew from the bike and then hit the ground. There was a blood. A lot of blood._

_Delphine stopped the bike and was immidiately next to him. She didn't even know who called the ER. She didn't know how many times had passed. She knew one thing. Adrien died. He died by an impact. Just like that._

 

"Oh my God...", Cosima whispered, covering her mouth. The tears dried and then new came. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "Delphine, I'm so so sorry.", she whispered, hugging her friend, who was still crying. She stroked her back, trying to calm her down, but she knew.... nothing can calm you down.

"And... that's why I know, Cosima. I know exactly how it is to lose someone you love no matter what.", she finished with more steady voice. 

"Can-can I ask you what happened after?"

"My maman never blamed me although she was never the same. She lost her youngest child. The same was with my papa. I was living with the roommate at the time, but after... After that I came home. It was mistake. My sister, Noelle, the one you met, blamed me for Adrien's death."

"God... Why would she?"

"That's Noelle... She is very cold person. I moved to the States after. I couldn't take it. It was horrible. I was a wreck. I missed my brother and I was completely alone." 

Cosima looked at her. The blonde smiled lightly. "How did you cope, Del?"

"Huh. My brother used to call me that - Del. It was hard, but I survived. I tried to focus on positive things. I started helping people and I got better and better.", Delphine said, smiling lightly. Cosima grabbed her hand and squeezed it, trying to give her courage to talk. "After a while, I stopped feeling so bad. I always think about him, but I don't feel pain anymore. I know I'm gonna meet him again. Till then I'm trying to live fully, to enjoy fully, to love... Fully."

"You're very strong, Delphine. You're so strong... ", Cosima whispered. "Can you show me how to be strong?"

"Of course, mon ami. I'm here and I'm gonna be here.", Delphine smiled warmly. 

 

Siobhan Sadler was running back and forth, preparing chairs and food. Felix tried to help her as much as he could. Kira was playing with her doll while Cal was preparing the grill for barbeque. 

Twins had birthday, so Cal decided to throw them a party. They both knew about it and they could invite whoever they wanted. Though they decided to have typical, family day. With one exception - Cosima invited Delphine. That wasn't surprised though. Everybody knew the blonde would come. 

Delphine, on the other hand, was falling harder day by day. She knew it was wrong. She knew she should have stopped. But she couldn't. 

"Hi there! Birthday girls are hereeee!", Cosima sang as soon as they opened the door. 

"Happy birthday chickens! God, my girls are growing all beautiful and brave.", Mrs. S kissed them both. 

Felix, Cal and Kira joined the older woman. The whole family sat at the table and got their drinks done. 

"So when is she gonna come?", Felix asked. 

"I texted her address, told her to be here at 3. So soon.", the brunette answers. 

"She better because if not, I'm gonna kick her thin arse."

As if Sarah predicted, the doorbell rang. Cosima couldnt stop her smile while she jumped out of the chair straight to the door. 

"Happy birthday, Cosima!", Delphine exclaimed as soon as she saw the brunette. The taller woman hugged Cosima, then gave her a small bag. "This is for you."

"Oh no, Del. You didn't have to! ", Cosima smiled. 

"What do you mean I didn't have to? It's your birthday, right? I have something for Sarah, too."

"Well thank you, Delphine. Come on, I'm gonna introduce you.", they both went to the room where everybody was. "Okay so, this is the best woman in the world, my mom, Siobhan Sadler."

"Enchantee, Mrs. Sadler. It's really nice to meet you.", Delphine extended her hand, but instead, Siobhan took her in embrace. 

"The pleasure is mine. Cosima's friends are my friends. And please, call me Mrs. S, chicken. Everybody calls me that."

"I will.", Delphine smiled. 

"You already know Sarah. This one here is my brother Felix, this tall man is Cal, Sarah's boyfriend and this - ", Cosima looked at small girl."- is my niece, Kira."

"Hi, bebe. I've heard a lot of stuff about you.", Delphine explaine, kneeling in front of Kira. 

"Hello. I know, you are Delphine. Cosima told me about you.", little girl smiled. "You're a good lady, Delphine."

"Okay, okay, that's enough. Let's get this party started.", Cosima clapped. 

The whole family was lovely, Delphine must have admitted. But that only made things worse. Cosima not only was the most amazing woman. She also had the most caring family. 

"There you are.", she heard feminine voice. "Cosima is looking for you."

"Thank you, Mrs. S. I'll be there in a moment. I just had to step outside for a moment. You have really amazing family. "

"Thank you, love. Everybody really liked you."

"Likewise, Siobhan.", Delphine looked at the older woman and smiled. 

"I wanted to thank you. For making my daughter happier. Michelle... After Michelle passed away, it was a nightmare. So thank you. I'm really grateful."

"Oh, don't be. Of course. Besides, this is my job. Cosima deserves to be happy and I want to help her.", the blonde replied. 

"It's not only your job, love. I saw how you look at her.", Siobhan said. Delphine got completely blushed. She looked at the ground, not knowing what to say. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Because, as I can assume, Cosima has no idea."

"No. She doesnt. It's... I can't." 

"Chicken, no matter what's gonna happen, don't give up on my daughter. She might take some time, but I see how she is when you're there. Just give her a little more time."

Delphine was about to answer when the balcony door swung open. 

"There you are. Come on. We're gonna open presents." 

All of the gifts were perfect. It was nothing unusual. The family knew twins pretty well. When Sarah opened Delphine's gift, she screamed with excitiment. 

"Oh my bloody lord, Blondie, you're the best! Cal, we have tickets to New York. A long weekend!"

Delphine couldn't stop smiling. "It's nothing, really. I got them for a cheap price. I have a lot of points on my account because of the constant flights to France. The only thing you have to do is book the hotel and voilà." 

"Thank you so much, Delphine. This is the best. We really need to take a break. Thank you!", Sarah hugged the blonde. "Come on, Cosima, open yours."

The other brunette smiled and look into the bag. She pulled out a book. A book about the best movies and tv shows with description of episodes, pictures etc. It was very special edition. 

Delphine thought, that Cosima will love the book. She knew how much of a movie geek her friend was. She didn't know though, that her reaction will be completely different. 

"Wh... How... I can't. ", she stuttered, looking at the book. Moment later, she burst into tears. She put the book down and got out of the house. 

"Oh mon Dieu. Did I do something wrong?", Delphine got very worried. 

"No, darling. You didn't. You are just so like Michelle...", Siobhan explained, rubbing Delphine's back. 

The blonde looked at her, not knowing what she meant. 

"Michelle gave her the same exact book on her first birthday they spent together.", Sarah explained sadly. "I'm sorry, Delphine." 

"Oh God..."

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Tat!

_Michelle woke her up. It was Cosima's birthday. Their first birthday they can spend together. One of many in the future._

_"Oh my God, Mishka, that breakfast looks bomb! Thank you for that!", she answered, licking her lips._

_"You're very welcome, my love. Today everything is about you. But before you start, I want to give you this.", she replied, giving Cosima a birthday bag. Once Cosima saw what's in there, she started laughing and hugging the book._

_"You're so know me! Thank you for seeing how much of a movie geek am I!", Cosima kissed her girlfriend, while she put the book about tv shows and movies on the table. She was the happiest person in the whole world and nothing could stop that. Nothing._

 

The birthday happened a week ago. Cosima didn't speak to Delphine for a whole week. The blonde tried to get a hold of her every day, couple times a day. Nothing. 

"Don't worry, love.", Siobhan said on the phone the other day. "She just needs time."

Delphine tried to understand everything and be real adult about that. But how much time can you take? Delphine couldn't stand the silence. She thought she ruined everything. And all she wanted to do was to give Cosima something she will like. Noelle was right. She will never win with someone who passed away. 

In the meantime, Cosima was locked up in her cosy apartment, crying over and over or sleeping. She took a week off from college. Thank God it wasn't a problem. Everybody at the University loved her. She looked at the photo on the nightstand. Michelle was smiling to her every night. 

"What do you want me to do, Michelle? That's not how it's supposed to be. Why is she so much alike? Why do I have those feeling towards her? It's too soon, Michelle, and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Don't worry. I'm not gonna do anything. It's too much too soon, I know that.", Cosima whispered. 

How come she felt all those feelings for Delphine? They woke up suddenly, unexpectedly. She didn't know she could have them but there they were. Attraction, attachment, sexual tension... She shouldn't feel guilty. Maybe some of people could laugh, that ghost doesn't have the say. But the brunette wanted to do everything right. IF she still felt guilt in her stomach, she knew she couldn't do it. 

In the meantime, Delphine tried to keep on working with other clients, mostly spoiled brats and fool of herself teenage girls. Although she tried to deny it, the truth was she was a wreck. A complete wreck. 

"Okay, Miss Harring. Goodnight.", she left yet another fancy house she had a chance to see. 

She took out her phone and looked at the screen. It was Leekie. He wanted to talk to her. Not thinking too much about it, Delphine went to her car. 

5 minutes later she was in front of really tall building. She picked the 5th floor button on elevator pannel. 

"Hello, Mrs. Leekie. How are you?" 

"Good, good, how are you, Miss Cormier?", the old man smiled. The blonde replied with the same and sat in front of him.

"Tired. But still okay. What do you want to talk about, Mrs. Leekie?" 

"I actually wanted to ask you about our client, Miss Niehaus. How is she? Is she getting better?" , Delphine heard and her heart immidiately stopped. Goddammit. Why everybody wanted to talk about Cosima? First Noelle, now Leekie. But well, he was her boss, he had a right to know what's going on.

"Well... I feel she's better. She-she had a breakdown on her birthday, but I'm working on it.", Delphine faked a smile.

"What do you mean breakdown? What happend?", Leekie looked at his employee.

"I-I was invited by her to family birthday. I bought her a book about popculture, because as much as science, Cosima loves this. Then she freaked.", Delphine sighed deeply. "It turned out to be the same book Michelle, her passed fiancee gave her year ago. The same exact book."

"That's unfortunate.", Leekie only said. Delphine wanted to laugh at his face. Unfortunate? Unfortunate is when you're late for the bus or your laptop doesn't work. The birthday situation wasn't unfortunate. It was a disaster. "But maybe try to reach out to her.", he continued. "Try to go to her apartment. You need to explain to her that you didn't know, you didn't mean to and you still want to help her."

"D'accord, Mr. Leekie. That's what I'm gonna do. Goodbye.", Delphine stood up.

"Yes, Miss Cormier. Good luck.", he smiled. 

The blonde turned around and left the building. True to be said, she didn't try to go to her flat. She wanted to give her space, after all she kept calling her everyday anyway. Delphine sighed, going into the car. When did all of that mess up so bad? She was okay before. Both of them were. Sometimes she thought she only made Cosima worse then better. Although in the same time, she saw Cosima's smile, her happiness during their adventures... The brunette couldn't fake it.

Once she got to Cosima's flat, she sighed deeply three times and dared to knock. 

"Cosima? I know you're in there. I'm begging you, opened the door. I'm gonna stand right here till you open this fucking, red door!", the blonde cursed. She was tired of this. 

"Fine. I'm going.", Delphine heard muffled voice. "What's up, Delphine?", Cosima's face appeared at the door and broke Delphine's heart. The blonde knew she was crying all the time. Cosima was pale and really thin. It looked like she didn't eat almost anything.

"What's up?! That's all you have to say?! I'm calling you million times and this is the only thing you have to say to me?!", Delphine raised her voice. "That's it. I'm coming in.", and just like that, she opened the door widely and let herself in. She heard Cosima's sigh, but moment later the brunette followed her. 

Delphine came to the kitchen, opened the fridge and looked at the ingridients for something to eat.

"Del, what are you doing?", Cosima asked weakly, sitting down at the kitchen table. 

"I'm making you dinner. Apparently, you can't take care of yourself so someone has to. You're going to eat all plate of whatever I'll make and then we'll talk. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, Del.", Cosima agreed. To be honest, she missed Delphine more than she would admit. It was only a week. Seven days. But it was obvious, they spent almost everyday together, shared all the bad stories. Delphine trusted her enough to tell her about her brother and her own family tragedy. The brunette observed the blonde who was looking into different shelves, trying to find all she needed. She was so adorable. Cosima felt her heartbeat got faster.  _No, no, I can't feel this._

"Cosima?", she suddenly heard Delphine's soft voice. She looked at her flushed face and noticed that the blonde must have called her for quite some time.

"Yeah? I'm so sorry, I got lost in my thoughts."

"It's okay, mon ami. Do you have garlic salt? I need some.", Delphine smiled warmly. That made Cosima's heart melted. How could she not feel anything towards her caregiver? She was one of the most sweetest people in the whole world. 

"Um, it's in forth top shelf. So what are you making?", the brunette got up and looked behind Delphine. 

"Well, since you don't have many stuff, I decided to make you spaghetti. I could do better, but it seems you haven't been in the store for a long time.", Delphine crossed arms over her chest. Cosima lowered her gaze and blushed.

"Yeah... I had a lot of my mind. Groceries weren't one of my many, many thoughts."

Delphine chuckled, hearing Cosima's comment. At least she smiled once. The blonde prepared the plates, then put one in front of Cosima and one for herself. 

"Mmm, this is really good, Del. I must say, I think this is one of the best spaghettis I've ever eaten.", Cosima said.

"Thank you. I'm glad you liked it, mon ami.", Delphine took the last bite, then cleaned the dishes and left them to dry.

"Do you want some wine?", the brunette suggested. 

"Yes, please.", Delphine replied, sitting on the couch. 

Once Cosima joined her, the blonde looked at her with worry in her eyes. Cosima saw her starring and blushed. What was she supposed to say? That she was falling for her but she didn't want to leave Michelle, the person that passed away? The other thing was she wasn't sure of Delphine's feelings. She was doing her job. She was supposed to be nice. In the same time, she knew Delphine was her true friend. Cosima shook her head. She didn't know what to say.

"Your mom called. She was worried about you.", Delphine started.

"What? My mom called you? Why didn't she call Sarah?", Cosima was surprised.

"Because it wasn't Sarah that made you cry, was it?"

"Delphine...", Cosima started. "No, no, it wasn't you, perse. It was... It was..."

"I know what it was, Cosima. Who it was. You don't have to say anything. I guess I'm too much like Michelle. Michelle this, Michelle that. I understand, you know, you don't have to explain."

"Hey! You don't have to talk about her like that!", Cosima raised her voice, looking straight into Delphine's eyes. 

The blonde sighed deeply. Why would she even bother? "Oui, you're right. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Cosima.", Delphine took both of Cosima's hands and kissed her soft skin. She was surprised when the brunette didn't take it back. Delphine looked up and saw Cosima with closed eyes. Almost like... Like she liked that. 

"It's okay, Delphine. It's just hard, you know. It's so hard.", she started and felt tears in her eyes. "You don't even understand. Your kindness, your good heart, your beauty, your everything! You knowing me so well. You reading me like open book. You're like Michelle, Del. Add to that, you're so so beautiful. And I'm losing my mind, Delphine.", Cosima whispered, standing up. She started going back and forth, waving her hands.  "That night, on my birthday, I know I should not have reacted as I have. But the moment I saw that book, I came back to the moment Michelle gave it to me."

"Cosima-"

"No, please, let me finish.", the brunette cut Delphine off. "But I also saw how amazing you were, even more than I already knew and I... I freaked out. But I can't, I just... Michelle..."

"Cosima, please stop!", Delphine raised her voice. She couldn't handle this anymore. The brunette looked at her, shocked. "I'm sorry I raised my voice, but you need to stop. I understand that you miss Michelle. I understand that you think about her all the time. But you can't compare me to her all the time! Yes, I know, in some moments I'm like her. But Cosima, I also have different qualities you don't see. And I hear you and I nod and I'm the happiest fucking person alive because I hear what you're saying...", Delphine stopped, she stood up to Cosima, she stroked her soft cheek and then kissed her. Softly, slowly... Moment after she felt Cosima's response. A little shy, but in the same time... happy response. Delphine lost herself in those lips she was dreaming about. She pulled Cosima closer to her warm body, wrapped her slender arms around woman's waist. Cosima tried to stop her shy moan, but she failed. Delphine smiled agaist her lips... But before she even knew, before she even dared to go further, it was over. Cosima shook her head, she stepped back, trying to calm her breath down.

"I-"

"You can't.", Delphine smiled sadly. "That was the other thing I wanted to say. You can't because of Michelle.", tears appeared in her eyes. She didn't even care in this moment. Her heart was about to shatter into million pieces. "You can't because you're still attached to her. And I'll never win with a ghost. Noelle was right.", she finished with a grip on her throat, took her bag and headed to the front door.

"Delphine, please, wait!", Cosima begged, but the other woman didn't listen to her. She didn't want to. After Delphine was gone, the brunette fell down the floor and burst into tears. She couldn't lose her best friend, the best person she met in a long time. She couldn't, but she just did...

 

"You fucking meathead! You just ruined your friendship!", Sarah raised her voice, hearing what happened between Cosima and Delphine. They met in Cosima's flat after the brunette called Sarah. 

"What? It wasn't my fault! I can't promise her something and then never do this. I don't want to lie to her, I don't want her to be unhappy with me.", Cosima said with trembling voice. 

"Okay, okay...", Sarah sighed. "Let me ask you this. In a world where Michelle and the accident never happened. If you were just a woman who met Delphine on the street. Wouldn't you want to be her friend, maybe more?"

"Sarah..."

"No, please, answer my question. Just think about the situation I just created. Deeply think about that. Wouldn't you want to invite her on a date, get to know her better?"

"Well... In this utopian world... Yes. I would take her on a date. I would charm her and I would give her the best date she had ever had...", Cosima smiled at the image of them laughing at the restaurant or watching movie.

"Cosima, it can happen. Michelle will always be a part of our memories. She was not only your love, she was my friend and I think about her everyday. But that doesn't stop me from having other friends. And yes, I know, it's different. She was your fiancee, you lived with her. I know all of that meathead. But you know what? The time already had passed. Michelle would want you to be happy. She would want you to move on with your life, to be with whomever you want. She would want you to be happy.", Sarah smiled, taking her sister's hand in hers.

Cosima nodded, tears were falling down her cheeks. "I... I think I fell for Delphine. I got scared. I compared her to Michelle all the time, but I know, I'm realizing that now, she is so more than that. And all that gifts, attention. That only means she knows me so well."

"See?"

"Michelle always used to say that if something ever happened to her, she wants me to be happy. That my heart is so big, it will fit not one, but two people I love. Her and someone who will be willing to be with me."

"Michelle was a smart woman, Cosima.", Sarah agreed, swallowing her tears. She hated when even close people saw her crying.

"But how do I know Delphine is still willing to, sis? She ran out of my apartment. I don't even know where she is, if she is safe..."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Bloody God, you are really blind. That day on your birthday, you really didn't see how she was looking at you? Even our mom noticed. But well, what am I talking about, you're blind after all.", Sarah pointed Cosima's glasses. Her sister chuckled.

"I didn't know..."

"Of course you didn't know. You were trapped in the past. It's time to open your eyes for a future. I shouldn't have told you this, but Delphine came by a week before your birthday, something like that. She told me to stop paying for taking care of you. She didn't want money for spending time with you, dummy. So if you didn't know about her feelings, now you know."

"Oh my Lord..." , Cosima whispered. She really was blind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm so so sorry for so long wait. Life keeps me pretty busy. I'll do my best next time. I can promise that I won't leave it unfinished.  
> I hope you will all like this chapter!

"Chicken, everything is gonna be okay.", Siobhan said, taking a sip of the coffee. She just met Delphine at the coffee shop. After unfortunate birthday, two women got close. There was a age gap and after all, Delphine was trying to date her daughter. But somehow they had a really good connection. 

"I didn't know, Siobhan. I ran out yesterday, I felt so so rejected. I felt... I don't even know if I should tell you.", she lowered her head. 

"You can tell me, love. It's Michelle, isn't it? It's like you... Compete with someone who doesn't exist, is it?", Siobhan guessed, correctly. 

"Oui. Exactly. This is exactly what I feel. And I shouldn't, you know? Because if someone tried to be my... My close close friend, not like Cosima, of course, I would be... Terrified. Because my brother was my favourite."

"Do you mind me asking what happened to your brother?", the older woman asked. 

"He... He died. He was killed in an accident. I was there with him, he died by an impact, right away, in my arms. I held him tight, I was all covered in blood, but I still held him. And I was looking how the whole life was going away from him...", Delphine had tears in her eyes. "I would do everything to see him one more time." 

"Oh love, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that. Rememeber that now you have us. No matter what Cosima's decision will be. But I'll be honest. I hope she will understand and she will see.", Siobhan smiled. 

 

Cosima finished her class and went straight to her apartment. She was tired, she didn't sleep the whole night, trying to think about all of that. Delphine didn't call. Not once. And Cosima wasn't even surprised. The brunette felt awfully bad. 

She would probably think about it more, but once she ate and lied down on her couch, she instantly fell asleep on the couch.

_I was in the dark room. What's going on, I thought, sitting down on the armchair. Somhow the room looked familiar. When I noticed the red lamp standing on vintage nightstand, I didn't have any doubt. That was Michelle's old apartment. But how come I was here? The red lamp gave the room dimmed light. I looked around and then suddenly I saw brighter light coming from the bedroom door._

_I gulped with fear, but I stood up and decided to check what's inside. Once I opened the door, I must have screamed or faint or both, because Michelle who was reading the book, was immidiately next to me._

_"Hey, hey! It's okay, Cos!", she started calming me down._

_"What?! What the heck are you talking about? Nothing in this situation is okay. How are you-Why?! Shouldn't you be in heaven or something? Or universe? I don't even know!", I raised my voice, looking at her amuzed face._

_"Oh God, Cosima, you didn't change at all.", she smiled, giving me hug and kiss on the cheek. "You're sleeping, remember? That's why I came for you."_

_"But why?", I asked._

_"Well, one day you told me you're gonna die from fear if I come to you when you're awake. So here I am in your dream. So you wouldn't die, my love.", Michelle explained, sitting next to me and stroking my hand. Her touch was amazing, I haven't felt it for so long. I closed my eyes, giving myself to the touch. "I think you might know why I'm here."_

_"I don't know...", Cosima lowered her head._

_"Of course you know.", she smiled lightly. "It's about Delphine."_

_"Wait. Wait.", I cut her off. "Let me just enjoy the moment with you. Just for a second.", I whispered, laying  one passionate kiss on her lips. God... I have missed her so much. I had no idea it was that much._

_"Cosima...", Michelle whispered after we broke apart. "I miss you."_

_"I miss you too, my love.", I sniffled, trying not to cry. "Are you happy? Are you okay?"_

_"I'm great, my love.", she smiled to me, holding my hand. "And I'm protecting you, I'm with you even if you can't see me. Don't grieve anymore, Cosima. You deserve to be happy. Delphine... Delphine is a great person. I know she reminds you of me."_

_"You have no idea...", I chuckled._

_"Oh I can imagine. Your family loves her. And you. You feel something to her. Please, don't ruin this because of me. Live your life. Be happy. Delphine wants to make you happy. She's gonna treat you very good. Believe me, my love."_

_"I do... I fell for her. But what about you?", I asked._

_"I'm gonna be here, I'm gonna be there... Don't worry. We will meet again. But please, don't stop living just because I couldn't. Do the opposite now. Live for both of us, my love", Michelle whispered and kissed me one more time. Then she left. And I didn't cry. No. I was smiling because I finally understood._

 

 She looked at the phone and sighed. It was Cosima. The woman she would probably never have. Delphine didn't want to respond at first but then she pressed the green button.

"Delphine, please, don't hung up! I have to talk to you, I want to explain. Please.", Cosima immidiately started. 

"Cosima... I don't know what do you want to explain. You don't owe me anything, mon ami.", Delphine bit her bottom lip. "To be honest, I don't want to be hurt again. I feel like you're gonna break me again."

"No no...", Cosima's heart broke when she heard Delphine's confession. " Please, I miss you so much. Can I come over to your place?" 

"D'accord. D'accord... I'll be waiting for you.", the blonde responded and hung up. 

She didn't have to wait long. Delphine heard soft knocking after half an hour. She closed eyes for a moment and breathed deeply:  _It's gonna be okay, stupid. What's more horrible can happen than the last time? Just open the door and it's gonna be okay._ She nodded to herself and finally dared to open the front door. 

Once she saw this beautiful, flushed face, she couldn't stop her smile. It was cold. Cosima's nose was as red as her coat. She was breathing heavily. Delphine knew she was rushing. 

"Hello, Cosima. Come on in.", Delphine invited get inside. "You look like you're cold. Do you want tea? Hot chocolate?" 

"Hot chocolate would be great, Del. Well actually I'm gonna go with you.", Cosima replied, following Delphine to her small yet cosy kitchen. 

"So..." 

"So...", they both started. Delphine chucked, Cosima joined her moment later. 

"Go ahead, mon ami.", the blonde encouraged Cosima. "You should start." 

 "Delphine, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry for what have happened", Cosima whispered. She saw Delphine stopped her actions and sighed. Cosima waited for her to finish. After she took a sip of hot, sweet liquid, she decided to look at Delphine who sat next to her. "I didn't want this to happen. I... I freaked out. And I'm not justifying myself, not anymore.", she said softly, taking Delphine's hand in her. "I didn't even know you stopped taking money from Sarah. I didn't even notice. I was blind Delphine."

"Cosima... It's okay. I know, believe me, I know how it's like to lose someone you love.", Delphine smiled sadly. 

"Yes, of course and I'm so sorry. For this whole time I was blind, I was recovering and... I don't know. And then something amazing happened. I realized... Someone else helped me realize that you are the only one, you are special, you are one of a kind. Yes, you might be alike someone, but you are you. You are Delphine.", Cosima took a deep breath. "And I want to try it with you."

Delphine stopped her breathing after she heard the last sentence. "What...", she whispered. 

"I wanna try it with you. Slowly. We both are hurt. But I don't want to waste any more time. You're very special for me.", Cosima smiled. 

Delphine couldn't believe her own ears. It was finally happening! She pulled Cosima closed and stroked her soft cheek by the edge of her hand. She saw brunette closing her eyes. 

"Can I kiss you?", Delphine whispered. 

"Del, you don't have to ask for permission.", Cosima chuckled, then alone pulled Delphine closed and laid the softest, the sweetest kiss on the blonde's lips. Delphine sighed quietly, then descended her arms to Cosima's hips, wrapping it around her waist. Cosima smiled through the kiss, then she simply sat on the blonde's lap. The brunette wrapped her hands around Delphine's neck, accidentaly pulling her soft curls, but it seemed Del really liked it. She heard louder groan from her lips. But before it went any forward, Delphine broke the kiss, panting fast. 

"Cosima...", she whispered, leaning her forehead to the brunette's. "What do you want to do?" 

"I think it was pretty obvious.", Cosima chuckled, pecking her lips. 

"Oui, mon amour, but remember? Slowly. Am I the only one who thinks about that?", Delphine smiled widely, taking Cosima's hand and leading her to the living room. 

"Um, yes!", Cosima was so happy. She saw Delphine in completely different light. The blonde was so happy, so full of life. In a matter of seconds.

"What about we play something?", Delphine suggested. 

"We can, we can. Do you like playing games?", Cosima asked, looking at the shelf with all the games Delphine had. 

"Oui. Don't forget what I'm doing here. Games are the priority with kids. And I actually enjoy it myself.", the blonde smiled, looking at Cosima. She was so adorable, touching every box and mouthing the titles. 

"Yeah, that's right. Duh!", Cosima chuckled. "What about  _Connect 4?_ "

"Sounds great! I actually haven't played it for a long time. But prepare yourself. I'm a master.", Delphine smiled mischievously. Cosima smiled, hearing that. She leaned towards Delphine, pecked her lips softly and then whispered to her ear: "Well, then be prepared as well, cause I'm amazing at it."

Delphine shivered but it slipped unnoticed by Cosima who was preparing the game.  _Thank God!_ , Delphine thought to herself.

"Okay, Del. Red or blue?" 

"Red, belle.", Delphine said, not thinking about it. She then looked at Cosima who was smiling widely. "What?" 

"You just called me pretty.", she said, still smiling widely. 

"Oui.", Delphine blushed. "Because you are beautiful." 

This time it was Cosima's turn to blush. "You... You are too, Del.", she suddenly felt like a teenager. She didn't feel it for so long. The butterflies, the constant need of smiling.

They played fiercely. The truth had been said. Delphine as well as Cosima were amazing at the game. It was till Delphine made one mistake. Cosima smiled, got up and started dancing around the table. 

"I won, I won, I won!", she was singing, pointing at Delphine who also smiled. Little did Cosima know... Did Delphine really lose? Maybe... Did she do it so Cosima could win? Probably. 

"Yes, ma belle, you won. Okay, I'm kneling in front of you, my lady.", Delphine chuckled and raised her arms up in theatrical way. "I admit, you are incrdibly good at this game."

"Duh!  It was awesome, dude! That's how I like spending my free time.", she jumped towards Delphine and fell on her kness. The blonde chuckled, when Cosima's head appeared next to her and her dreadlocks tickled her face. Cosima smiled and stroked the blonde's cheek by the edge of her hand. 

"Cosima...", she muttered unconsciously. 

"I... I know we already talked and figured stuff out. You have no idea how happy I am that you want to try with me. And I understand that you want to be slow. It's just... I have one thing to say. I know it's gonna be hard, but remember I'm my own person, okay? I'm not Michelle.", Delphine whispered.

Cosima looked at her and after a moment she smiled. "I am. I will. Don't worry, Del. I'm not saying I will stop miss her. But I can promise you that I'm gonna be good for you and that I'll try my best to do it right. I realized that you don't have to have only one love in your life. You can have more than one and that doesn't mean that you forgot about the previous soulmates. I know now."

Delphine swallowed her own salty tears. "Okay, Cosima. I  believe you.", she leaned towards the brunette and kissed her sweet lips. Cosima smiled against her lips and returned that soft endearment. 

Everything seemed to go in good direction. Who knows, she though, maybe one day, I will heal completely? Brunette didn't know that. But she knew one thing for sure. That Delphine deserved the best of her. It was still fresh and new, she still couldn't believe she could be that happy. And she promised herself, she won't dissapoint Delphine and she will keep her word given to Michelle. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaack!  
> I'm so sorry I haven't been able to add it sooner. I had the writer's block but I don't like leaving things not finished. This is the last part of the fanfiction. I will include the epilogue. Thank you everyone for reading!

**6 days later**

Cosima looked at herself in the mirror. After a moment, she smiled and winked to her reflection. That was jackpot. Red, thigh dress to the knee, black boots and dreads in a neat bun. Delphine will go crazy! 

For the three days, they've met once and ended up on the couch with heated makeout session. That was when Delphine promised Cosima a real date. They were moving slowly. Well, not counting the makeout session. It was time for the real evening in a nice restaurant. 

The brunette knew Delphine didn't want to push her buttons. She also knew the blonde deserved something real. It was about time to make her happy. Cosima was way calmer, more open. It was time for her to move on. 

"I'm going!", she raised her voice once she heard the doorbell. Her heart flipped, butterflies were flying in her stomach. She felt so giddy, like a teenager. She haven't felt that way for a long time. 

"Bonsoir, mon cherie.", Delphine went inside after the brunette let her go inside. One look at Cosima was enough. Shorter woman high fived with herself. Delphine licked her lips and kissed Cosima deeply. "You looks so beautiful." she whispered after they parted. 

"You too, Delphine. Come in. It's gonna take one more moment.", Cosima replied. "So what's the plan?" 

"Well.... I know I promised you a real date and I figured... I'm gonna take you to my apartment.", Delphine replied, looking at Cosima's collection of DVDs. "I already prepared everything. I heard that I cook quite good and I think that would be the best idea. We can be ourselves there. How does that sound?", Delphine asked loudly so Cosima could hear her in the bathroom. 

She shivered once she felt those long hands wrapping her waist. Cosima kissed her neck and lingered there longer, inhaling her scent. 

"Hmm...", the brunette closed her eyes, "that sounds so good." 

Delphine closed her eyes and smiled to herself. "I'm happy you liked this idea."

Moment later they were in the car. They were talking casually about anything and everything. Delphine smiled to herself when she saw Cosima squinting her nose. That was one of those small things about the brunette she absolutely loved. 

"So how is your family and Siobhan?", the blonde asked, focusing her sight on the road.

"They are okay, they're good. Monkey was asking about you. And also, I got shit ton of pep talk from my mother. Apparently everyone is taking your side.", Cosima winked to the blonde.

"Don't blame them. I'm gorgeous.", Delphine scoffed jokingly. Cosima let out a soft laugh.

"Yep, we already established that fact.", she added, lowering her voice. Delphine looked at her, blushing.

"We're here, ma belle.", Delphine got out of the car and then opened the door for her date.

"Thank you, Del. So, what did you prepare?", Cosima asked.

Once they went to the apartment, the brunette sighed with smile on her face. The room smelled amazing. 

"How about you sit, open the bottle of wine and you will find out soon?", Delphine whispered to her ear. It caused noticable shiver from Cosima. Delphine smiled with satisfaction.

"Okay then. Wine it is."

Delphine put the food on the plate. Everything was preheated earlier. She decided to make what she did the best - tofu with vegetables and rice on the side. She knew Cosima didn't like meat. The blonde put the dirty dishes in the sink and joined Cosima.

"Mmm, tofu. Thank you so much, Delphine.", Cosima took the blonde's hand and kissed it softly. 

"Of course, ma belle. I knew you would like a dish like that.", Delphine explained.

They were eating in a comfortable silence for a moment. Cosima took a sip of her wine and swallowed with pleasure.

"Delphine?", she asked.

"Oui, Cosima?"

"Can you tell me more about your brother? I mean I will understand if you don't want to, but I feel like he was a huge part of your life and I really want to get to know your past, presence and future.", the brunette explained.

"Of course I will. What do you want to know?"

"How was he like?", Cosima asked, looking patiently at Delphine. She knew stuff like that were painful. She lost Michelle, Delphine lost her brother... It's always hard to talk about that, even after all this time. Cosima wanted to know about Delphine's brother, but the blonde never talked about him. Cosima knew why. For once, Delphine wasn't there for her to talk about herself at the beginning. For second, Cosima always talked only about Michelle and now she knew it must have been horrible for Delphine. Especially finding out about her feelings.

"Adrien was so full of life.", Delphine smiled, thinking about him. "He was younger, but he understood me like anyone else. My sister Noelle... She was so different from us. But Adrien and me were like friends, not siblings. I thought I would never lose him...", Delphine lowered her head "but I did and it was the worst thing that had happened to me.", She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry Delphine. That had to be horrible.", Cosima whispered, taking Del's hand in hers.

"It really was. I still remember that moment like it was yesterday. Him, lying on the ground, all in blood. Oui, blood. Everywhere. I though I would die after I lost him. I blamed myself for a long time but then I realized Adrien wouldn't want me to be sad and depressed all my life. She would want me to live my life with every iota of passion and happiness I have in me. And that helped." , Delphine smiled.

"It's so unsual that we both went through something similar.", Cosima sighed. "It's like... like we were supposed to meet."

"That's true. Usually I don't believe in stuff like that, but in this case you're completely right.", Delphine admitted. "I'm so happy, Cosima. I really, really... care about you.", Delphine lowered her head. 

"Del... I do too.", Cosima admitted, tears in her eyes were growing minute by minute. They both knew, but it was too soon to say it. But they knew.

After the dinner, they both washed the dishes and then moved to sofa to watch some movie and drink the rest of the wine. It was so... domestic. As they were living like that for a long time. Like Adrien and Michelle and all that never happened. 

After the movie was finished, Cosima yawned. Delphine wrapped arms around her small figure and kissed softly all over her face.

"I think I should go, Del.", Cosima whispered, kissing her soft lips in response.

"Really?", the dissapointment in Delphine's voice was uncanny. Cosima looked at her date and smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to. But I have class tomorrow from 7:15."

"Oh, I understand then.", Delphine stroked her face. 

Cosima got up, gathered her belongings and head out towards the door. Delphine followed her, holding her warm hand. 

"I had so much fun, Delphine.", Cosima admitted. "I didn't have such an amazing time in a long time. Thank you for that date.", she kissed her cheek. Delphine held her longer in her arms, inhaling her scent. 

"I told you it would be awesome date. I'm glad you enjoyed my company.", Delphine whispered in her ear, then moved to her lips and kissed Cosima deeply. The brunette almost dropped her purse once she felt passion and longing in the kiss. She wanted it... so bad. But she wasn't ready yet. 

And Delphine knew. That's why she broke the kiss - not wanting it, but she did. The blonde smiled to Cosima and let her go.

Once she closed the door, she sighed deeeply, releasing all her tension.  _God, she's going to drive me crazy._

 

**One week later**

"Mom, I'm here!", Cosima screamed into the space. 

"I'm in the kitchen, love.", she heard and followed the voice. Siobhan was washing the dishes after dinner. "Are you alone? Where is Delphine?"

"She had stuff to do.", the brunette explained, biting into an apple. "Sarah's not here?"

"No, they were at the dinner, but you just missed them. Tea and biscuits?", Siobhan smiled.

"Why not?"

Siobhan prepared everything while Cosima was sitting at the kitchen table and wouldn't shut up about Delphine. Siobhan smiled to herself. She was so happy to see her daughter finally happy. Cosima was just telling her about the second date they had just two days ago.

"... and then Delphine took me to Chinatown where we went before. It was so much fun! We ate some fortune cookies and then took walk to the car. It was so great. I already miss her.", Cosima whined. The truth is she missed something more ... pleasureble - Delphine's kisses, her soft touch, her French expensive perfumes and her body. At the thought of that Cosima blushed, lowering her gaze to the table. 

"I see you have a great time with her. I told you she was worth it.", Siobhan said.

"Oh yeah, she definitely was. You were right, mom. It is way better than it was. I'm not depressed anymore. She makes me happy, she makes me whole again. Thanks to her, my days are better. Even when I'm falling asleep, the thoughts about Michelle aren't sad anymore. I know she would be happy for me.", Cosima said with tears in her eyes.

"You have no idea how happy I am for you, my love.", Siobhan said "Love equals infinity, chicken. There are different kinds of love, but that doesn't mean you have only one love of your life."

"Now I know that, mom.", Cosima admited.

 

In the same time, Delphine was sitting on the bench in the park, reading all her papers. She was thinking about coming back to science. Rude teenagers were driving her crazy, she had enough of that. That's why she decided to look for a job in scientific field. She was going through different flyers of places she could be useful. She looked at the phone and saw a message from Cosima.

 _I miss you already. Can I come over today?,_ she read.

Delphine smiled and agreed. She could make some good dinner and then they could play some board games, she was already planning in her head.

"Wow, that's a lot of papers you have there.", she heard women's voice above her head. She looked at the unknown woman and smiled to her. She was young and looked so so familiar but Delphine couldn't place her anywhere.

"Do I know you by chance?", Delphine asked.

The stranger smiled and sat next to Delphine. "No, actually. But don't worry, people tell me that everytime."

"Oh, I see.", the blonde smiled. "And those papers are actually flyers. I'm looking for a better job."

"So you're a science person, hm?", the stranger pointed at the flyers, raising her eyebrows.

"Ah, oui. I actually gave it up years ago and started helping people. I was taking care of children and even adults who needed someone.", she explained.

"What changed your mind about the job?, the other woman asked. Delphine looked at her. _I swear to God I know her. Did I meet her in the grocery store? Where did I see her?_

"I helped someone the last time. Her name is Cosima. I fell in love with her. I helped and she stayed with me.", Delphine couldn't contain her smile, thinking about her girlfriend.

"She sounds like a lovely person."

"Oh, she is. She is amazing, so loving and kind. It was hard at first but we managed and now we're trying to build something together."

"I hope it will work out. But listening to you talking about her tells me that it will work out just perfect. I bet she cares for you like crazy.", the lady said.

"Hopefully. Yes, she does. I can tell by her actions.", Delphine explained. "I'm sorry I have to go. She actually is coming to dinner. I have to prepare everything for her."

"Of course. You look so in love. Cosima is lucky to have you.", the stranger smiled. "I wish you both only happiness. You look like you meant to be. Have a great day."

"Thank you. You too.", Delphine smiled. The blonde started gathering her stuff when she realized she didn't even know the stranger's name. "Wait, I didn't-", but she was gone. Delphine looked around, but couldn't find her anywhere. She shrugged and left the park.

 

Delphine was ready for Cosima's visit. After thinking, she decided to order Chinese food. The doorbell woke her up from her thoughts. She opened the door and saw her lovely girlfriend. She was so pretty.

"Bonsoir, ma-", Delphine started but she coulnd't finish her sentence. Cosima attacked her lips, slamming the door and pushing her towards the center of the apartment. Her hot kisses lit a spark in Delphine's body she was trying to supress. The blonde lifted Cosima up, the brunette wrapped her legs aroung Delphine's waist. 

"I can't... Wait anymore.", Cosima whispered hungrily between the kisses, then moved to Delphine's neck. 

The blonde moaned loudly when Cosima bit her hard in the soft spot of her neck. "I'm so happy you said that.", she answered with the same voice. "I'm taking you to the bedroom."

When she said "bedroom", Cosima sighed loudly, awaking millions of butterflies in Delphine's stomach. The clothes were gone in the lightspeed. Delphine saw Cosima's body fully for the first time and couldn't stop admiring it. She had the most beautiful, soft body. Delphine fell in love with her again that moment. The brunette's reaction to her body was exactly the same.

"You're so beautiful, Delphine.", she whispered. 

"Not as beautiful as you, my love.", she smiled and then she realized - she slipped  T H A T word. Delphine stiffen at first, but Cosima didn't mind. She only smiled and came back to her already swollen lips. 

She knew then. She would be lost in her forever.

 

When Delphine came back to her senses, she saw Cosima's beautiful face above her. 

"Are you back?", Cosima chuckled. 

"Um, oui. That was... wow.", Delphine smiled, kissing brunette's cheek. Cosima nodded and laid down next to Delphine's face. "I'm so happy that night turned out to be like that."

"Me too, Del.", Cosima admitted. "I was thinking about you today and I knew I had to be with you.", she said softly. There was a moment of silence between them. Delphine was stroking Cosima's dreads, looking into her eyes. "Delphine?"

"Oui, ma belle?"

"Did you mean... the l word you said earlier?", Cosima asked carefully. 

"Cosima, I-"

"Just tell me, please. Honestly.", the brunette pleaded.

Delphine sighed and looked deeply into her eyes. "I did, Cosima. I love you more than you can even imagine. And I don't have any more strenght to hold it inside. I don't expect you to say the same to me, but I just I can't anymore. I've loved you since... since almost beginning an-"

"I love you too.", Cosima cut her off. Delphine opened her eyes wide. She felt tears coming to her eyes and she knew she wouldn't stop them. 

"Are you... are you serious? Do you mean that? Cosima, I swear to God..."

The brunette put the index finger on her lips to quiet her. Then she leaned towards her and kissed her, as soft as she could. Delphine responded with the same softness. 

"I do love you and I mean that. I was blind but now I see. I love you, Delphine Cormier.", she whispered.

Delphine was the happiest person in the world. She let out a small chuckle, the tears were falling down her cheeks but she didn't care. Cosima loved her. The blonde kissed her one more time. "You made me the happiest, Cosima."

"I'm glad you are with me, Delphine.". Cosima responded. Then she reached for her phone. "We should try to get some sleep. I have to wake up really early tomorrow."

"Okay, ma cherie."

Delphine observed Cosima unlocking her phone and setting the alarm at 7:30. She smiled when she saw her background. It was her and Cosima in the Chinatown. Then Cosima locked her phone and the blonde saw her screensaver. She opened her eyes and lips wide. 

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yes.", she swallowed. "Oui. I am. Now I am."

The person on Cosima's screensaver was the same person Delphine met in the park. It was Michelle. Delphine smiled at the thought.  _Thank you, Mishka. Take care of my brother there._

 


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> I wasn't here since... January? I thought I would never write an epilogue since the story was over, but then I came back, I re-read my story and decided to add some summary. Because Cosima and Delphine in this story deserve that.
> 
> I hope someone is still there to maybe read it.

**3 years ago**

 

Cosima finally saw the familiar tombstone. She sat in front of it and put fresh roses down. Delphine was busy at the lab. Brunette knew she wasn't going to be back till 5 pm. She didn't have anything else to do, so she decided to come visit Michelle. She wasn't here for over two months, but she still always remembered. As Sarah said, Michelle would always be a part of her. 

"Hi there, Mishka!", she started. "I know, I know... I haven't been here for a long time. Busy life - I know you would understand.", she smiled "I hope they treat you good up there. You better give Michelle everything she needs! What can I tell you? You probably know everything because sometimes I feel you around me. Ha, even Delphine sometimes feels your presence and it's the most amazing feeling to know that.

But I still like coming here to visit you. My life is amazing, Michelle. I'm the happiest person in the world. Everybody was right. You can love more than one person. Delphine... Delphine is the most caring, most amazing, beautiful person... Don't be jealous", Cosima chuckled. "She... She changed my life. She completely saved me. I though I would never be whole again. Then Delphine appeared. Sarah still takes credit for that, little meathead. I couldn't do anything else than let her be my maid of honor on our wedding, because I wouldn't hear the end of it.

We're married and we are so happy. I know I already told you that but I'm still thinking about that day two years ago. Delphine never looked happier than then."

"I would disagree, Michelle, don't listen to her. I'm happier every next day with Cosima.", the brunette heard behind her. She smiled widely and saw her wife standing only inches away from her. Cosima squealed, got up and kissed Delphine deeply.

"Whoa, what is that for, mon amour?", Delphine laughed, taking Cosima in her arms.

"Because you're here! Wait, what time is it? Shouldn't you be at work still?"

"Oui, I should, but I finished everything earlier so I decided to come back as quickly as I could to my family. But then I couldn't find you and you didn't answer your phone so I figured you had to be with Michelle.", the blonde smiled.

"God, you so know me. That's why I love you so much.", Cosima raised from her feet and kissed Delphine softly. "Let's go."

"Wait, did you finish talking to Michelle?"

"Oh yes. Now she's probably even happier once she saw you here. Plus she definitely knows we need to release my mother from tiny monster."

"Allons-y then. And hey, Michael is not a monster! Plus, you're not the one who gets up for him in the night, are you?", Delphine chuckled, tickling Cosima while walking to the car.

"Because you're always the one who gets up faster! that's not my fault! Just to prove it to you, I'm gonna get up for him this night and then the night after. We will see, missy.", Cosima replied. They were right by the car.

"D'accord, mon amour. I will keep your word.", Delphine smiled.

She let Cosima go into the car, then she opened her door, got in and started the engine. Then they went to see their lovely newborn son and Siobhan who loved him more than anything. 

His name was Michael. After one person they both knew. That person got them together and was still with them when they needed her. Michelle.


End file.
